I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: "Cat, I've Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You." Sensitive and kind Beck Oliver is a victim of abuse and neglect. Sweet and loving Cat Valentine was recently a victim of abuse from her ex-boyfriend. Now they're next door neighbors…together can they discover that love really does exist? *COMPLETED*
1. Esto Podria Ser Amor

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**Summary: "Cat, I've Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You." Beck Oliver is a victim of abuse and neglect by his father. Cat Valentine just moved from Cancun, away from her abusive ex-boyfriend with her family. Now they're next door neighbors and find comfort in one another. Can they also discover what love really means?**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Uno**

**Esto Podria Ser Amor**

**(This Could Be Love)**

…

"_GO BACK INTO THE RV WHERE YOU BELONG_!"

Suddenly a young, handsome man ran out of the side door of the so-called home his parents reside in, a bit on the scared side that his father would come after him again. The door slammed shut behind him. He heard his mother trying to defend him, but his father just told her to shut up because "_the_ _boy_" was nothing, but a wimp and a bother. He heard his mother crying. Before he made it to his RV door, where he lived, the back door opened. He flinched.

"Beck." His mother's sorrowful voice called out in a whisper, but he still heard her. Beckett Oliver turned around to see his mother holding a few 20 dollar bills. He rushed over and took them. "I love you, baby. Go get some food and take care of yourself." She kissed his head and gave him a hug before shutting the door.

Beckett, although he went by "Beck" most of the time, sighed deeply as he went inside his RV. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light, since it was always dark inside, thanks to the tinted windows. He went to the bathroom, which was connected to the sewage system and water came from the house, and checked out his bruised cheek. It was dark and deep, but it'd heal. Sometimes his father would break his nose or cheekbone, but he wasn't drunk…_today_.

But he still hated Beck's guts…why?

Well…_that_ was hard to talk about.

He saw in the mirror a saddened young man. Sure, he had the looks. Tanned skin…naturally crazy brown hair that made girls drool…million dollar smile…dark, sharpened brown eyes…6'1'' tall figure…he was in good physical shape, but not exactly buff…and he knew how to talk the talk, walk the walk, and how to get a girl and then break her heart. Why not? It was how he was raised his whole life…

So he had 40 dollars to add to the 60 dollars his mother snuck him a couple days ago. He didn't have much food left in his mini fridge or cupboards. He guessed it'd probably be a smart time to go to the store. He fixed himself up and grabbed his car keys to his old beat up truck, which is all he could afford with the mowing jobs he did around the neighborhood. The neighbors knew some of what was going on in the Oliver household and knew Beck lived in the RV outside the home, in the driveway, so they felt sorry for him. They gave him work. Yard work every Saturday and Sunday mornings. Some paid him extra, just because. Beck had not missed a day, nor did he do less than he needed to. He _needed_ the money.

Before he could get in, he saw something beautiful…and he swore he had never seen someone so gorgeous and who glowed in the sunlight. Light, delicate skin…big, beautiful brown eyes…a petite, yet perfect figure…a darling, yellow sundress that flowed out to her knees and was strapless…her long red hair was in a straightened ponytail…little white flip-flops…sparkling yellow nail polish…and she walked gracefully.

Beck thought he was staring at an _angel_.

Behind her was an extra-long, large yellow moving truck. The back was open and the ladder was down to help slide things down easier. She was playing with a puppy in her arms. As the puppy reached up and licked her chin, she giggled…Beck fell absolutely in love with her laugh. It was sweet and soothing. And when she suddenly looked to him, he freaked. _Oh_ _great_! Now she thinks he's a freak because he was just standing, on the other side of the fence that separated the yards, staring at her! _Stupid_!

Except for the fact the young lady took him by surprise and smiled, waving at him.

_Seriously_?

She suddenly walked over to him, stepping on the recently cut grass and walked towards him, except the fence kept them apart. "Hi!" She chirped. Beck took her voice in…it was sweeter than her laugh. "My name is Caterina Valentine, but people call me "Cat" for short!" She was an energetic one, wasn't she? "This is Anastasia!" She brought up the small purebred teacup Yorkshire Terrier, but for short, it was named a Yorkie. The pup had on a pink casual dress with little shoes. There was a bow in her hair on the top. Her collar was…_diamonds_? "We're moving in next door, as you can tell." She motioned to the moving truck. "My daddy and brothers are doing most of the moving…they won't let me help because I'm too small and weak." She frowned, but then brightened up. "What's your name?"

Beck almost didn't answer with the daze he was in. "Um…uh, sorry." He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. He was _nervous_? Beck Oliver never was nervous! Especially around a girl…this girl was different. "I'm Beck Oliver. Nice to meet you, Cat." He shook her hand over the fence. "And Anastasia." He added on, which only made Cat smile bigger. "Um…so you bought this house, huh? It's a good house. It's been empty for a while."

"Yes. We just moved from Cancun, Mexico." She stated like it was no big deal.

Beck's eyes widened. "Isn't it expensive to live there?"

She bit her lip, looking disheartened. "Um…yes, it is…my family is a bit wealthy. Do you _hate_ me now?"

Beck was taken aback. "What? Why would I hate you?"

She shrugged. "People usually are mad at me because my family is a bit on the rich side. It's not my fault though. My daddy is a brain surgeon and my mother owns the worldwide company "Pretty Pooch". And my brother and I have a bit of a music business of selling songs and making jingles for commercials and stuff…" She sighed. "So…you don't hate me?"

"No, never." Beck smiled at her. "You seem like a cool person."

"Tell me about yourself, Beck." She asked.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong?" She asked, a bit concerned.

"Nothing." He sighed. "I'm…a…"

"What happened?" She reached up and gently touched his cheek that was bruised and it was still throbbing. "That looks painful."

Before Beck could attempt to come up with an excuse, a deep, firm voice was heard. "Cat, _why_ are you touching a random guy's face?"

Beck looked over Cat's head after she removed her hand. There was a dark skinned, brown eyed, built figured, and 6' tall guy walking up. He had a vibe that was laid back, yet very protective from him. His angry expression was aimed directly at Beck, unfortunately.

Cat stepped in. "This is Beck Oliver. He lives next door." She looked back to Beck. "Beck, I'd like you to meet my older brother, Andre Harris. His last name is different because he was adopted into our family a few years back. And he's the coolest big brother ever."

Andre let himself smile a bit. "Thanks, girl." And then he looked back at Beck, reaching out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Beck."

Beck shook his hand. "Same to you, Andre."

"I hope my sister wasn't annoying you with how hyper she is and her random outbursts." The brother joked, poking his sister's side, who giggled.

"No, she wasn't." Beck defended the smaller girl. "She's a sweetheart."

"She is, huh?" Andre said with pride. "So how old are you, Beck?"

"I'm 16." Beck answered almost immediately. "I'm turning 17 next month."

"Ooh, how exciting!" Cat jumped up and down, the poor puppy in her arms bouncing with her.

"Cat, you're going to make that little hairy rat dog sick." Andre advised bluntly, sounding like he had told her that a million times.

Cat stopped and glared to him, but her pouting face was adorable, as Beck thought. "Don't be mean to Anastasia! She's a little princess!"

"Whatever you say." Andre rolled his eyes.

"So how old are you two?" Beck asked to change the subject, just in case the siblings were about to start a showdown.

"We're 16." Andre answered as Cat cooed to her puppy. "I turn 17 in a few months. Cat's not until April." The big brother put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "Dad said we could borrow the car to go to the market and grab some groceries…or a lot of them actually. Mom gave me a list of stuff we need." Andre looked to Beck. "Hey, do you want to come? If you're not busy, that is. Maybe you could show us where the nearest grocery store is."

Cat gasped with excitement and looked to Beck. "Oh, please, Beck! Please come with us!" She batted her eyes at him.

"Well with puppy dog eyes like yours, how can I say _no_?" Beck chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how she's daddy's little princess." Andre playfully mocked his sister, who blushed a little. The older brother grinned before turning back to Beck. "So are you coming with us?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah, sure. I was actually leaving to head down to the store too to grab some food for my RV."

Suddenly the siblings looked at him with surprise. "_RV_?" They both asked at the same time in confusion.

Beck was embarrassed. "Uh…yeah…I live in that RV." He motioned to the beat up RV. "It's…home. Not exactly cozy, but it's a roof over my head."

"Who lives in the house?" Andre asked.

"My parents."

"You don't live inside _with_ them?"

"No." Beck stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling a bit ashamed of his current life. "My…dad…he kind of…isn't _fond_ of me."

"So he stuck you in that RV?" Andre asked in disbelief. Beck nodded. "Well, he's a bastard."

Beck sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Aw, poor Beck!" Cat looked upset about it. "You're totally invited to come over to our house whenever you want!"

Beck let out a little smile. "Thanks, Cat."

"Alright, you two, let's head to the store." Andre said. "We can take my car, Beck…well, _my_ _mom's_ car."

Beck nodded and walked around the fence and followed them to the large black 2011 Escalade. He didn't say anything, but it was a nice car. He was surprised when Andre opened the passenger door for Cat and helped her inside…_wow_…good big brother there. He seemed like a best friend to his sister, but looked to get protective when he would have to. Beck opened the back passenger door and slid into the middle seat so he could see both of them. Andre soon entered the driver's seat.

"Seatbelts, guys." Andre said in a stern voice as he put his own safety belt on.

Beck and Cat did so and after Andre turned the car on, the air conditioning came on, which was nice on this summer day. The music was classical piano playing. Cat and Andre put their sunglasses on. Beck forgot his in his truck. Andre drove out of the driveway and down the street. Beck told him where to go and Cat entered it in the GPS for Andre. "Only 5 miles away! Yay!" Cat squealed cutely. Beck smiled at her happiness…over really nothing. "Hey, Beck, can you hand me my purse back there? _Pleaseeeeee_?"

"Sure." He reached for the pink polka dot purse that was a large one with a firm bottom of it. It had the sign for "Juicy" brand. Cat reached inside and took out her cell phone. A pink Pear-Phone. Beck sighed silently. Everyone had one of those these days, _except_ him. He couldn't afford a phone just yet. "So is it just you two? Or do you have any other siblings?"

"We have a little brother." Cat said, looking at something on her phone. "He's 11. His name is Franklin, but his nickname is Frankie. He's a cool kid, but he's a bit…_special_, if you catch my drift."

"Ah, I understand." He figured she meant that he had mental problems.

"Oh my goodness gracious, Danny will not stop texting me!" Cat groaned, slamming her head on the headrest.

Beck noticed Andre's grip on the steering wheel tighten. "Well he better stop. I'm telling you, we should get a restraining order on _that_ _bastard_."

Cat turned to Beck. "Danny is my _ex_-boyfriend…I just broke up with him a few days ago when we left Cancun."

"Oh." Beck nodded.

"Yeah…he was very _mean_ to me." Cat mumbled as she turned back in her seat.

Now Beck was concerned. "Mean to you?"

Cat nodded numbly, putting her phone back in her purse and then hugged the Yorkie pup close to her chest. "He used to say mean things to me…like bad words. And he hit me a lot too."

"_What_?" Beck breathed out. Now he understood why Andre looked angry. "I don't believe it. Cat, who would dare to lay a finger on you to hurt _you_?"

"I know, right?" Andre joined in. "I didn't even know about the abuse until the other day! Man, I broke that bastard's nose and kicked him in the balls! How _dare_ he touch my sister!" He growled. "I'm telling you right now, Cat, if I ever see that asshole's face ever again and anywhere near you, I'm going to strangle him!"

"Yes, macho man." Cat sighed deeply.

"Cat…how long were you two dating?" Beck dared himself to ask.

"Two years." She said in a sad voice. "Two long, _painful_ years."

That made him wince.

They made it to the grocery store and laughed about some things going on around them…Beck had forgotten all about his abusive father, his depressed mother, his neglected lifestyle, and his poor conditions, and not to mention the hurt he felt when he found out a sweet girl like Cat was abused. He smiled, laughed, and had fun with Cat and Andre. He had a feeling these two were going to change his life…and for the better.

Especially Cat…who he _swore_ on his life he fell in love with the moment he saw her.

* * *

**I had this idea in my head and decided to put it up…why not? I'm having a hard time writing chapter something on Everybody's Fool. I don't really have anymore songfics to put up for "This Is Your Life"…sooo this is to pass the time, I guess. BUT there's a lot of things going on (college, work, baby, boyfriend, etc) so I'm sorry if updates are slower than usual. BUT I never abandon my stories, promise. It's better for them to be late than just left with nothing, right?**

**Please review :) **

**-D-A-**


	2. Yo Naci Para Amarte

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :) I'm glad you guys like the story. Keep reviewing :) They make me smile. Lol.**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Dos**

**Yo Naci Para Amarte**

**(I Was Born To Love You)**

…

Cat opened her wallet and waited for the clerk behind the counter to finish ringing up the items. Beck had already paid for his and Andre helped him bag, which he was grateful for. Now they were bagging on the groceries for the Valentine's. Once the clerk was done, he pressed a key on the register and looked back to Cat. "Well, pretty girl, your total going to be _202_._23_." The clerk, who's nametag read Marc, leaned over towards Cat a little. "I can give you a discount if you promise me a date."

Beck watched as he practically saw fire in Andre's eyes with steam coming out of his ears. "Hey, jackass, I insist you quit flirting with my sister and take the money. _Now_." The brother growled, making Marc nervous and take the 3 hundred dollar bills from Cat, who smiled sweetly at the young man. Soon, Cat was given the change the put her wallet back in her purse, where Anastasia was currently napping inside of it. As the three were about to walk out, Andre turned back to the clerk, who was watching them. "Quit staring at my sister's butt, jack-off!" He called back and then they left. "I hate it when dudes have absolutely no respect for her."

Beck agreed. "Totally."

Cat wrapped an arm around Andre's arm as Andre pushed the full cart towards the SUV and Beck pushed his own cart towards it too. She did the same thing when they were walking in the store and she stayed near him the whole time. Beck wanted to ask why that was, but he thought against it. He'd find out sooner _or_ later, right?

"So Beck, we'll help you take your things to your RV and you should come over and meet our family." Andre suggested after he opened the back of the SUV.

Beck nodded. "Sure, that'd be great."

"You can join us for dinner too." Cat smiled. "My mommy makes delicious home cooked dinners. Can I help?" She asked Andre as the boys were putting all the bags in the back.

"Nope." Andre said sternly.

"Why can't she?" Beck asked curiously after they put the carts away and went to the car.

"Our family is kind of…_old_ _fashioned_, so to say." Cat told him as Andre opened the door for her once again. He helped her in and once they were all in, Cat continued her explanation, putting her sunglasses on. "The men open _every_ door for the women, the woman is _always_ protected and _never_ left alone, and _never_ does any kind of hard work." Cat sighed. "Like today…I couldn't help move things from the truck to the house. My daddy says I'm _too_ _delicate_."

"Wow." Beck thought about it. The Valentine family had a good point. Cat was a tiny, innocent girl. She was fragile. He had just met her today and even he wanted to do _everything_ for her. "So where are you guys going to school in the fall?"

"This place called _Hollywood_ _Arts_." Andre said as he maneuvered around the busy streets of Beverly Hills. "We auditioned this morning and were accepted immediately. Cat and I sang together. We also showed them a few instruments we play. Cat played the flute, acoustic guitar, and the harp. I played the piano, saxophone, and electric guitar."

Beck smiled again. "Great! Guys, that's where _I_ go to school!"

Cat gasped again. "_REALLY_? Oh, that's wonderful! Yay! We know someone already! We have our first _friend_!"

And if Beck's smile could get any bigger, it would…he had a friend…well, _two_ friends. He hadn't had friends before. He had girlfriends and girls that drooled for his attention, but no _real_ friends he could depend on or even _talk_ to. His high school years were kind of a blur to him. He just went to school, kept his grades perfect, and did what he was supposed to with his talent. But now…_he_ _had_ _friends_.

"So what do you do, Beck?" Andre asked.

Beck shook himself out of his happy thoughts. "I dance, act, and direct. I do some creative writing on the side."

"Ooh, how exciting!" Cat clapped her hands.

"Hey, I have an idea." Andre nudged Cat. "Maybe Beck could help us out with our songwriting?"

Cat gasped once more. "That's a great idea! I told him earlier of our career!"

"So what do you say, Beck?" Andre watched him in the rear-view mirror. "Right now, Cat and I go halves on the profits, but we can split it in thirds."

Beck's jaw dropped. "_What_? Oh my- guys, are you _serious_?"

"Totally!" Cat chirped. "Do you know any instruments?"

"The guitar, but that's about it." Beck blushed. "That's all."

"Good enough." Andre grinned. "So…what do you say? Or do you want time to think about it?"

"I don't need time to think about it, because I would be totally _honored_ to be part of your guys' songwriting business!" Beck sounded exasperated. "_Wow_…this is just too good to be true." The whole day for him was too good to be true. He had two new friends and a new job that was going to make him lots of money…yeah, _that's_ what everyone would call a _good_ _day_!

"We're going to start putting the studio in the basement together tomorrow, if you want to come over and help." Andre said as they pulled into the large driveway of the Valentine home. The moving truck was gone. Only a large black Avalanche truck remained there. "We could always use the extra hand. It'll only be Frankie and I though. Our dad starts his new job tomorrow at the hospital."

"And our mommy is opening up a new "Pretty Pooch" boutique on _Rodeo_ _Dr_., so she'll be busy doing that." Cat explained. Suddenly little Anastasia popped up out of the purse and Cat giggled. "Hi, sleepyhead! Silly, silly girl!" The redhead cooed to the tiny puppy.

"Do you guys have any other dogs?" Beck asked out of curiosity.

"Two Great Danes named Kale and Oke." Cat answered. "We bought them in Hawaii, so they have Hawaiian names."

"Totally awesome." Beck nodded. "Great Danes are the coolest dogs ever."

"And they are taller than me when they stand on their back legs." Cat commented, making the boys chuckle. "Can Anastasia come with us to your RV when we help put stuff inside?"

"Of course." Beck smiled. "She's a good dog, so I don't see why not. My RV isn't fancy or _anything_, so fair warning there."

"It's all good, man." Andre said as everyone left the car and they opened the back. "Let's get this stuff to your RV and then we'll load up our house."

"Sounds great to me." Beck agreed, smiling ear to ear again. As they entered his RV, he turned on the lights, feeling kind of nervous. Once Cat and Andre came in, they looked around. "Again, I'm sorry it's not anything special…it's all I can really afford so far."

"_More_ reason to join our home songwriting business, right?" Andre said as he put the grocery bags on the counter.

Beck smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Cat took a seat on the edge of the bed, putting Anastasia on her lap. The dog began whimpering. "_Uh_-_oh_…I think she needs to go _tinkle_."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Tinkle?"

"Pee." Andre said bluntly and Beck nodded in understanding. "Can you wait to take her so you're not out there _alone_?"

The pup kept whimpering louder and Cat shook her head. "Apparently not. I'll go to the front yard of our house."

"_No_, _wait_, use the bushes right here." Beck said, motioning to the side of his RV outside. "It's totally cool."

"Kay-Kay, thank you!" And Cat skipped out.

"You know, when we moved here, I was kind of worried Cat wouldn't take a liking to any man easily." Andre spoke up, handing Beck things to put in the small fridge. "But she befriended you. So that's good. She's not _traumatized_."

"I just can't believe someone could hurt a little person like _Cat_." Beck told him, closing the fridge door when he was done. "She's a sweetheart." He took all the empty plastic bags and put them under the sink, saving them.

"In all honesty, she's the _best_ little sister any guy could ask for." Andre told him.

Before they could continue talking, they heard a scream outside…

Andre panicked immediately. "_No_, _Cat_!" He moved past Beck, who was right behind him. Andre pushed the door open and stepped out, seeing Cat on the ground with the pup in her arms, while a tall man, who looked a bit like Beck, stood close to her with anger in his eyes. "_Don't_ _hurt_ _my_ _sister_!" Andre begged as he went to Cat's side and checked her for injuries. "Are you alright, sis?" He asked her with great concern.

Beck was heartbroken. "Dad, what did you _do_ to her?"

"I saw her and that monster in her arms using our bushes for a toilet." His dad growled towards Cat, who buried her face in Andre's shirt. "_Little_ _tramp_."

"Don't call her _that_! She's my friend! She's our new neighbor next door!" Beck moved towards Andre and Cat to stand in front of them. "_You can't hurt them_!"

"If I catch those two here again, you'll be _punished_, you hear me?" And with that, his dad went back inside, slamming the backdoor shut.

Beck quickly turned to the siblings, who managed to get back on their feet. "Are you okay, Cat?" He asked with fear that she had been hurt.

Cat nodded. "Yes…he only pushed me down."

"_Aw_, _man_…guys, I'm so sorry…" Now he lost his new friends because of his father, who had anger issues. His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry…I'll _never_ bother you guys again, _I_ _swear_."

"_Bother_ _us_?" Andre's voice asked in confusion. Beck's head snapped up to watch Cat and Andre looking at him with worry. "You could never _bother_ _us_. As a matter of fact, I want to get you the _hell_ _out_ of _here_. Shut the RV door and let's get to my house, where you're _safe_. Okay?"

"_Really_?" Beck breathed out. "My dad hurt your sister and you guys will _still_ be my friends?"

Cat smiled. "You can't get rid of us."

"But if your dad _touches_ Cat again, I'm _killing_ him." Andre growled.

Beck nodded. "I'm with you on that one."

Cat giggled. "Aw, _my_ boys."

Once again, Beck's heart fluttered. He quickly turned off the light inside and locked the door before turning back to the other two, who were waiting for him. He couldn't stop smiling. "So…your house?"

"Yup." Andre motioned towards the end of the driveway where they all began walking.

Beck watched as Cat let Anastasia walk by herself, but she stayed close to her owner's feet. It was hilarious watching the tiny pup walk and keep up with Cat's skipping. "She's a small dog."

Cat looked to Beck for a quick second with a _sweet-as-sugar_ smile. "She is, huh? I love her because she reminds me of _me_! Smaller than everyone else around her, pretty much."

"And you, Cat, are _small_." Beck chuckled.

"When it would get windy in Cancun, dad used to tease her about her tininess and say she'd fly away." Andre told him as Cat stayed close to her pup. "He's a cool guy…no offense, but he's _nothing_ like your dad, _thank God_. Our dad is like my best friend. He works a lot and he's a strict, serious guy, but otherwise, when he has time, he'll spend time with us. He'll help me with a song, take Frankie out and play catch, or take Cat shoe shopping. Sometimes he'll surprise our mom and take her to dinner."

"He sounds like a _dream dad."_ Beck commented.

"No, he's a _real_ dad." Andre motioned to the truck. "He's home right now, so you'll get to meet him. He loves it when we socialize."

"That's good." Beck was kind of nervous of meeting their family, but if they were anything like Andre and Cat, then _obviously_, these people were good people.

He just never knew that these people would be the ones to _save_ his life…

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please review :)**

**-D-A-**


	3. Ella Es Amor

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Btw, Beck hasn't 'moved' in with the Valentine's. He's just visiting their house. Anywhoo, keep reviewing. I really am glad you guys like the story :) I've been working on the new chapter for Everybody's Fool and I'm halfway done, but then I stopped and had a writer's block…I'm smart.**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Tres**

**Ella Es Amor**

**(She Is Love)**

…

Between Beck and Andre, they were able to get all the bags of groceries and necessities they bought into the house after Cat opened the front door for them. She motioned to the kitchen, which was already decorated neatly. They set the bags on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "_Mommy! Daddy! We're back_!" Cat called out as they began unpacking the bags. Beck helped gets things out, but he didn't know where to put things…_obviously_ neither did Cat and Andre. "Looks like mom already organized everything." Cat said as she opened the large pantry.

Beck couldn't remember the last time he _saw_ the pantry in his house…his _old_ house, that is.

"Where do we put the syrup?" Andre asked as he held out the item he spoke of.

Cat was inside of the pantry, away from Beck's view. "I'm looking."

Andre frowned. "Well, look _faster_!"

"_Be nice_!" Cat snapped.

"Enough, you two." Beck turned to hear a gentle voice enter the large kitchen. He saw a petite woman, but a bit more curved than Cat, and she was taller than the redhead too. She had short brown hair and eyes exactly like Cat's. She had pale skin like her daughter and a graceful walk just like Cat too. She dressed in a silky pencil skirt that went to her knees and a short sleeve blouse. Her feet were bare. She smiled at Beck. "Why hello there. You're a handsome young man, aren't you?"

Beck smiled back. "Thank you. I'm Beck Oliver. I live next door." He shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you, _Mrs_. _Valentine_."

"Please, call me Grace." _Ironic_, wasn't it? "So how was the trip to the grocery store, my loves?" She asked her two teenage children, who _finally_ were finished with putting the food away in the pantry and were glaring at one another. "Did you find it okay?"

Cat let go of her annoyance her brother caused and smiled sweetly to her mother. "_Yes_! Beck showed us where it was! He went with us! It was fun!" She then went into her mom's open arms. "I missed you, _mommy_."

Grace kissed her daughter's forehead. "Oh, and I missed you too, _my_ _little_ _ladybug_." Cat released her and Andre walked up, kissing his mother's cheek. "Did you happen to get everything on my list, _baby_ _boy_?"

Andre nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Wonderful." Grace turned back to Beck. "Will you be joining us for dinner? I wanted to make some Sweetish Meatballs. _Andre's_ _favorite_ _dinner_."

Andre _silently_ cheered.

And then suddenly their mother gasped. "Oh, sweetheart, _what_ happened?" She walked around the island to Beck, putting a hand on his bruised cheek, which wasn't hurting as much anymore. "Kitten, get an icepack, please." Cat immediately did as she was told from the freezer and handed it to her mother. "Hold this to it. Take it off after 15 minutes. And then back on again after another 15 minutes. Just keep doing that until the swelling goes down."

Beck winced at the sudden coldness to his cheek, but calmed himself. "Thank you." He couldn't remember a time someone _actually_ _was_ _so worried about him_…it felt nice. "And yes, Cat and Andre already invited me to dinner, so I'd love to."

"Great." Grace said.

A new voice came into the kitchen. "_And who's this fellow_?" A man with a deep, but serious voice came in and stood close to Grace. Beck analyzed him. He was dressed in a short sleeve polo shirt, tan slacks, socks, and a belt around his waist. He was quite fit and his hair was slicked back.

"This is Beck Oliver." Grace introduced him. "He lives next door. He's already befriended the kids."

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Oliver." Mr. Valentine reached over and shook Beck's hand with a strong grip. "My name is _Dominic_. Are you staying for dinner?"

Beck nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. We can get to know you better." Dominic smiled.

Beck didn't think he could ever meet a family so _gracious_ and _kind_. He now saw how Andre and Cat were so _practically perfect_. Their parents acted the same way.

"So what happened there, son?" Dominic asked, pointing to Beck's iced face.

Beck stumbled on his words. "Uh…well…I'm pretty clumsy. So fell down the steps of my RV and landed on the cement of the driveway."

Suddenly the Valentine adults' eyes widened. "_RV_?" They asked at the same time.

Beck cringed. "Sorry…I need to stop mentioning that. But yeah, I live in a RV. My dad isn't the_ ideal_ _dad_, if you catch my drift. He doesn't like me that much, so he bought a RV and stuck me in it. I've been making my way on my own ever since really."

They looked horrified. "Oh my goodness, _who would do such a thing_ _to their child_?" Grace asked, beside herself. "I could _never_ imagine doing that to our angels!"

"Your father is a _sick_ man, Beck." Dominic practically growled. "I'm a father too and I love my kids with _everything_ in me."

"I can tell, _trust_ _me_." Beck chuckled. "I'm alright though. I've grown up a bit faster and money is tight, but I make due. I'm content. The RV isn't much, but _it's_ _home_."

"Well, you are welcomed in this house anytime you want and need to." Dominic told the teenager in a serious tone. "Don't be shy. If you need anything, you come to Grace or myself. _Understand_?"

Beck couldn't believe it…this family was nothing, but _loving_. "Yes, sir. Crystal clear."

"Good." And then Dominic smiled once again. "Let's leave the ladies of the house to cook dinner while we men go sit in the den to chat."

"Sounds good to me." Andre motioned for Beck to follow him and his father.

Beck looked back and Cat gave him a little wave and smile. He waved back. He wanted to rush to her and hold her close to him, but he decided against it. She just _left_ an abusive relationship, so _obviously_ she's still a bit fragile with her emotions and heart. He couldn't blame her…but it still _bewildered_ him. How could any man have the _nerve_ to put their hands on a sweet girl like Cat with the intent to hurt her? It was beyond his knowledge, but he had to remind him that the world was an _unfair_ and _sick_ place.

All he really could understand was that he had one thing in _common_ with Cat Valentine.

He was and _still_ is abused by his father.

She was abused by her ex-boyfriend, who she _escaped_ from.

If he confessed to her what his dad does to him, she'd understand…_right_?

…

"And this is _my_ room." Cat opened her bedroom door, which happened to be one of the downstairs bedrooms. It was a four bedroom home. Two bedrooms upstairs and two downstairs. The two downstairs were Andre and Cat's, across from one another. Beck had a feeling Andre planned that so he could keep an eye on Cat and make sure at night she was safe, since he was so protective of his sister. For now it was just a mattress with the bedsprings under it and a couple boxes everywhere with a couple suitcases and a small duffle bag on the sink. "The two bedrooms downstairs have small full bathrooms inside them." Cat told him. "Sorry it's not much right now. I hope to unpack some tonight and tomorrow."

"You guys just arrived today, Cat. It's understandable why you don't have anything done." Beck chuckled.

"Can you help me put the sheets and blankets on my bed?" Cat asked, motioning to the folded pink bed sheets and the large bed quilt that was furry. "It's a _big_ bed and I'm a _small_ girl."

"Yes, you are." Beck smiled. "It'd be my pleasure, Miss Valentine."

Cat giggled. "Thank you." Beck took one end of the sheet and Cat took the other. "So what's Hollywood Arts like?"

Beck shrugged as he tucked in his end while Cat was struggling so he rushed over to help her. "Well…it is kind of _intimidating_ since you're pretty much up against everyone to be the _best_ at whatever you are going there for."

Cat paled after Beck tucked in the last side. She sat up on the bed. "_Intimidating_? So people are mean?" Tears brimmed her eyes suddenly.

Beck _regretted_ his words. "Oh, Cat, I should've thought my words over before I said them." He sighed, sitting next to her on her bed. "People can be mean, but it's _show business_, you know? But you don't have to worry. People won't be rude to you, I can _promise_ you that." He smiled to her. "I won't let _anybody_ insult you. You've treated me good since I met you today, so I want to make sure you get treated the same way."

Cat looked at him with hope. "_Promise_, Beck?"

She looked so adorable to Beck. "I _promise_."

"Cross your heart?"

Beck nudged her playfully. "Cross my heart."

"Okay." Cat wiped away the stray tears. "I think I feel a little better now. I'm sorry. I just don't like mean people…"

"I understand." Beck smiled and then bit his lip. "Fair warning though…my _ex_-girlfriend, who I hate with all my heart, is still always on my case. So when she will see us in school as friends, she'll give you a hard time at first, but then she'll leave you alone _eventually_. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you though. But that was just a head's up, just in case you meet her before I see her first."

"A boy like you probably has _tons_ of girls _drooling_ over you, huh?" Cat giggled.

"Uh, I wouldn't put it _that_ way." Beck shrugged. "School isn't really fun for me…but it will be _now_ since you and Andre are going to be there."

"Will you introduce us to your _friends_?" Cat asked innocently.

Beck blushed a little, out of embarrassment. "Actually…um…I'll be honest, Cat…I don't have _any_ friends."

Cat looked surprise. "_What_?"

"_Yeah_…" He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Stupid, right? I don't know why. I just haven't been that social…nor have people really given me a _chance_."

"Aw!" Cat gave him a hug. "Don't worry, Beck! You have friends now! Andre and I will _never_ abandon you, nor will we _ever_ betray you! We're your friends, who care about you _very much_!"

Beck hugged back, but was in shock.

"_Is this a dream_?" He whispered.

Cat leaned back and smiled at him. "Nope. You're _wide awake_."

"But it's all _too_ _good to be true_, Cat." Beck continued on in the same tone. "You showed up out of _nowhere_ with your sweet personality, and Andre is the coolest dude _ever_. You guys _actually_ like me and we had a _blast_ hanging out at the store. You _forgave_ me after my dad pushed you. You _accepted_ me for my poor living situation. You _invited_ me into your home for dinner. Your parents are _wonderful_. Not to mention, you both will be going to my school, have called me your friend _already_ when I never thought I'd ever have any, and given me a job that will help me get out of this _awful_ lifestyle I've been stuck in for years…and I met _you_." He shrugged. "All in _one_ day."

"It's so sudden, isn't it?" Cat took his hand. "But it's happening. _I won't leave you,_ Beck."

Beck almost cried, but kept his tears in. "Thank you so much. No one has given a crap about me in so long…"

"Well now you have me, Andre, my parents, and Frankie –when he's halfway normal- to _look out for you and care_ _for you_." Cat told him. "We're not going anywhere. NOW come on, mister, we need to finish my bed!" She giggled and stood up on the bed, jumping a bit. "Yay! This is fun! Jump with me!" Before he could protest, she already had him by the hand and pulled him up with all her might. He gave in and jumped on her bed with her and laughed until he cried. Soon they jumped off and Beck helped her make her bed. "Sorry that I have lots of pink." She said after they put the pillow cases on her two feather-down pillows. "It's my _absolute_ favorite color!"

"Don't be sorry, Cat." Beck told her as she unzipped one of the suitcases. "Pink totally _reflects_ your personality."

"_Really_?" Cat asked, putting her folded jeans in her light pink dresser. "That's what everyone says!"

"Well, it's true." Beck smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure!" Cat motioned to one of the large boxes. It said '_FRAGILE'_ on all sides. "That box is my photos in their frames, can you just take them out and lay them on my bed. I'll put them up."

"Oh no you won't." Beck said, already opening the box. "I'll do that for you."

Cat smiled brightly. "Really? Thank you!"

"No problem." Beck did as she said, but stopped when he saw a picture of her in a pale peach prom dress with a real flower in her hair and a peach colored corsage on her wrist. Next to her, with his arms wrapped possessively around her tiny body, was a tall guy. He had brown eyes, brown short hair, and reminded Beck of a 'punked' style kind of teen. He was dressed in a regular tux and a peach bow tie. "Hey, Cat?"

Cat turned around to see what he needed and then frowned at the picture in his hands. "Oh…you found a picture of _Danny_."

Beck's hands clenched the frame tightly. "So _this_ is Danny?"

"Yes." Cat nodded grimly. "We dated for _two years_…"

Beck just nodded, but kept staring at Danny's face with pure _anger_. He stared directly into Danny's _cold_ brown eyes and that smirk that was _plastered_ on his face. That guy had the _nerve_ to put bruises on Cat's flawless body and make her feel unsafe…_it was_ _unbelievable_. He didn't think of Danny has a person…no, Danny was officially a _monster_ in Beck's eyes. A _heartless monster_, who has absolutely no respect for women.

"He had everyone _fooled_, you know?" Cat suddenly said. "He passed my family's protective radar, which is saying _something_."

"Well…well, he _better not _show his face around here." Beck told her in a firm voice.

"I hope he doesn't." Cat whispered. "I lose all my confidence and strength when he's around. I can't fight back when I'm with him. Also…Andre will _kill_ him if he does."

As the two went back to fixing up Cat's room, Beck put the picture on the bed, but turned it upside down. He didn't want to see that _bastard's_ face anymore. He never knew he could _hate_ someone so much. But he did. And if Danny ever came around, Beck would teach him a lesson. _Abuse_ on women was something Beck would _never_ tolerate. And for his new little friend to be the one to have suffered from that hurt him so, but he wanted _vengeance_.

If Danny ever came for her, it was _over_.

Cat was Beck's _angel_, who saved him that day.

She was the _best thing_ that had ever happened to him, so he had to _repay_ her by protecting her.

He didn't know then that _Cat_ would be the one to save his life instead.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Tu Amor Es Mejor Que La Vida

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Half the words are italicized because it's part of a new writing style I'm doing. I'm NOT predictable, so I spice things up with each story. So each word that italicized has a deep meaning to it, if you get what I'm saying.**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Tu Amor Es Mejor Que La Vida**

**(Your Love Is Better Than Life)**

…

Beck left the bathroom after brushing his teeth and put a plain t-shirt over his head and straightened it out. He was about to put his socks on when he heard a soft knock on the door. It obviously wasn't his dad, who just busts right in. His mom would've come in on her own. Maybe it was… "_Cat_." Beck smiled after he opened the door and saw her bright smile that went along with her beige tube top that had a cover over her chest, but it was see-through lace on her stomach. She had tan short-shorts on, along with white TOMs. Her hair was back in a ponytail. Maybe she loved ponytails? It didn't matter…what mattered to him was he felt he was in the presence of a flawless, glowing _angel_. "Come on in, girl." He held the door open for her and she walked past him up the steps. When she passed him, he could smell her perfume. It was _intoxicating_. "So what's up?"

"Mom's making French Toast!" She chirped. "She's making a plate for you, so _hurry_!"

Beck's heart fluttered. He had just met this family yesterday and yet they're already treating him like he's part of the family, who just happens to live next door. "Oh, cool. Let me get my shoes and socks on."

"You might want to put the socks on first and then shoes." Cat giggled.

Beck laughed. "Good one."

"Thanks!" When Beck sat down on his bed to put his socks and shoes on, Cat sat next to him. "Were you still going to help the boys put together the studio in the basement today?"

"I was planning on it, yeah." Beck nodded. "Are you going to help?"

Cat frowned. "I wish, but I'm not allowed to do things like that. Remember?"

Beck nodded, remembering the explanation she gave him yesterday on the way home from the store. "Oh. I forgot. Sorry."

Cat sighed. "Don't be. But my parents said I can take the dogs, our Great Danes, for a walk around the neighborhood! _Yay_!" Beck stood up after adjusting his shoes on his feet and he held his hand out. Cat took it and he helped her up. "Hey, Beck?"

"Yeah?" He responded, grabbing his keys.

"Did your dad give you that bruise?" Cat asked timidly, but in a serious tone too.

Beck froze. "_Um_…"

"You don't have to lie." Cat told him. "It's okay. _I_ _would_ understand."

Beck turned to her and saw her looking sincere. "_Yes_…he did this."

Cat shook her head. "I'm sorry…if you ever want to talk about it or if you need help hiding bruises, you can come to me at any time. I'm an _expert_ on hiding bruises."

He bet a _hundred_ _dollars_ that she was totally right there. He wondered how she kept a secret so horrifying from Andre and the rest of her family when her boyfriend hurt her, but he realized she probably hid the bruises with makeup. "Thanks…and I know _you'd_ understand, Cat…I was just too worried I'd bring back old memories if I told you about what my dad does." He shrugged. "It'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

Cat smiled. "Well, I'm here _whenever_ you need me!"

Beck chuckled. "Awesome. Now let's go eat some breakfast."

"Breakfast! Yay!" Cat squealed as she hurried out of the RV and Beck quickly followed behind her.

She was going to keep him in shape, that's for sure.

And then he couldn't believe what happened after he locked his RV behind him…

Cat wrapped her arms around his arm and walked with him to her house.

It felt _wonderful_…_natural_…and so _right_. He felt like her protector and that with her so close to him like this, he'd be able to make sure _no one or nothing_ laid a finger on her if they wanted to cause her harm. He'd keep _his dad_ away from her. He'd shield her if her _ex-boyfriend_ ever came after her. He'd make sure that she was _always_ safe. He may have only met her the day before, but she was so innocent and sweet, he _couldn't_ let her get hurt. Not anymore than she already had been in the past.

They entered the large house and they immediately smelt the French Toast aroma after they walked through the door. Cat took him to the kitchen where her mother was serving the plates of a large breakfast and her two brothers were already seated at the breakfast nook by the large window. Beck saw plates full of delicious, fresh foods…_his mouth watered_. French Toast, drenched in syrup, scrambled eggs, brown toast that had butter and jelly on top, and a few piece of bacon on the side. A cup of orange juice was next to the plate.

"_Wow_." Beck breathed out.

"Sit down, Beck. Don't let your food get cold." Grace urged, motioning to the seat next to Cat, who already slid in. He slid in, next to her, and still was in _awe_ of the food he was about to eat. "You look like you've found _gold_, Beck." Grace laughed at Beck's facial expressions. "Has it _really_ been that long since you've seen home-cooked food? You had the same reaction last night. You acted like it would _disappear_ on you."

_Personally_, Beck was afraid everything he had experienced in the past less than 24 hours would vanish and it'd all be a dream…he was worried that _Cat_ would disappear and she would've been a figure of his lonely imagination. "Yes, it has been a while…it's been a _very_ long time." Beck remembered his horrid life, but then shook himself out of it. "Thank you so much, Grace."

"It's my pleasure, Beck. Now eat up. There's more up here if you want some." She motioned to the island. "I must get to the shop now. They're delivering the fixtures today for the store." Each of her children leaned over and she kissed their heads. Beck was surprised, but touched when she pecked his forehead too. "Be good and be careful when you boys are working on the recording studio downstairs. Don't make a big mess and make sure you clean up after yourselves." She told the boys sternly and then looked to Cat. "Be careful on your walk. Take your cell phone with you."

"Yes, mommy." Cat said sweetly. "Love you!"

"Love you, mom!"

"Have a good day, Grace!"

"_YOOLDA LA YEE WHOOO_!" And that'd be from the Valentine's youngest child…Frankie. 11 years old and crazy…

Once Grace was out the door, the kids finished their food, with Frankie pretending he was a dog and ate his without using his hands and when they were finished, Cat took the plates. "Did you guys get enough to eat? Beck, did you want seconds?"

Beck shook his head, patting his stomach. "I am so full, Cat." He chuckled and Cat giggled. "That was the biggest meal I've had in _years_."

"Expect _a lot_ more." Andre told him. "Our parents love you already like you're one of their kids."

Beck thought about it. "They're the parents I _never_ had…"

…

"Let's stop for a break, man. It's harder now since Frankie freaking ditched us to _go_ _hang from his ceiling fan…" _Andre sighed out as he wiped some sweat from his brow. He and Beck were putting up the cushions for the soundproof walls with the plaster, but it was taking a few hours. "Now I remember why I didn't want to move." He muttered as they put down the materials and headed back up the steps. "Because it was already a _pain in the ass_ to put the recording room _together_ three years ago in Cancun, and now to do it all over again, sucks even _more_."

Beck chuckled. "But I'm _glad_ you guys are here."

Andre grinned. "True. If we hadn't come- wait, do you hear _that_?" He whispered suddenly after opening the upstairs door a little.

Beck silenced himself and listened carefully…

_Two_ _voices_…

One was Cat's sweet voice he fell in _love_ with…

And the other was…

"_Robbie_?" Beck questioned.

Andre sharply looked to him. "You know him?"

Beck nodded. "He goes to our school…stuck up, rich, and always has his hand up his _puppet's_ ass."

Andre had wide eyes. "_What_?" He cringed, but opened the door wider and the boys rushed over to the kitchen, where Cat was pouring lemonade into two glasses. There was a young man with pale skin, thick afro of brown hair, and large glasses on his face, sitting on one of the stools beside the counter, and he was watching Cat with _intensity_. "Cat." Cat's face shot up to Andre and Beck. "Who's _that_?" Andre motioned to the bushy haired boy, who smirked.

Cat was oblivious to the tension, as usual. "This is _Robbie_ _Shapiro_!"

"Yeah, that's great, but what is he _doing_ in our house?" Andre asked _sharply_, not liking the vibe he was getting from the teenage boy in his kitchen.

Before Cat could answer, Robbie suddenly glared. "_Beck_ _Oliver_?" He stood up from his stool as Beck stood close to Andre, who was on the _defense_. "What are _YOU_ doing here?"

"I live next door." Beck grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I met Cat and Andre yesterday. They-"

"Oh, so you _know_ each other?" Cat interrupted.

"He goes to our school, Cat." Beck told her, not looking to her. He couldn't believe the amount of _jealousy_ he was feeling.

Cat gasped. "_You_ _do_?" She looked to Robbie, who grinned to her. "Oh, how _wonderful_!"

"How did you two _meet_?" Beck asked.

Robbie smirked back at Beck, who was getting _pissed_. "She was walking those handsome dogs along my street and I was _overtaken_ by her beauty."

Cat blinked in confusion. "_No_…your puppet said that my hair was burning his eyes and you apologized for him. _That's_ _how we met_."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _that_ too."

Cat shrugged it off. "_Anyways_, Robbie, this is my _big_ _brother_, Andre Harris."

Robbie's eyes eyed Andre and chuckled. "_Sure, he is_…"

Andre's fists clenched. "What the _hell_ is that _supposed_ to mean?" He growled.

"You don't exactly _fit the look_ of her brother." Robbie stated his opinion obnoxiously.

Cat gasped. "_Robbie_!"

Beck was ready to _pound_ Robbie's face in for his response, but Andre beat him to it as he stomped up to the stranger and _punched_ him to the ground. Andre pulled Robbie up by his hair and glared him in the eyes. "I'm adopted, you son of a…_get_ _out_." Andre dropped Robbie to the ground, who crawled out of his reach. "Just get out of our house." Beck saw pain and hurt in Andre's eyes. "Just _leave_."

Robbie stood up, wiping the blood from his nose. "I'll leave when _Cat_ says to leave."

"_LEAVE_!" Cat cried out as she ran to Andre's arms and cried into his chest.

Robbie looked _taken aback_, but before any other words could be said from his _big_ _mouth_, Beck grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pushed him to the front door. "_Out_." Beck shoved him in that direction, and without another word, Robbie left quickly. Beck turned back to the siblings with a _saddened_ expression. He watched the scene as Andre tried to comfort Cat's _broken heart_ by rubbing his hands up and down her back, resting his chin on her head. "Is there _anything_ I can do?"

Andre nodded. "Can you help me get her into bed? I think she needs some time to _rest_." Andre picked his sister up into his arms and Beck opened every door for him and then pulled the bed covers on Cat's pink bed down so Andre could tuck her in. "Thanks." He mumbled and then kissed Cat's head. "Just rest, baby sis."

Cat sniffled. "I'm sorry that Robbie brought up such a _mean_ subject." Her voice cracked. "_I'm so sorry."_

"_It's not your fault_." André whispered. "I know we don't like to talk about it, but like I said the last time someone said something _similar_ to what Robbie said…_people are going to say it_. People think it _all_ the time, Cat. There are just some who have the _balls_ to actually ask that question upfront, no matter how much _pain_ it will cause me." He shrugged. "Robbie comes across as one of those who were raised to be _opinionated_ like that."

"But just because we have _different skin colors_, it doesn't mean we should treat people _with no respect_!" Cat cried out, sobbing.

If Beck's heart was hurting before…_it sure as hell was_ _now_.

Soon Andre was able to get Cat to sleep and they left her room to head back to the kitchen. Andre poured himself and Beck something to drink. "Sorry about that." Andre said as he was putting the lemonade away. "My adoption is still a _very, very, oh so very_ painful subject on not only me, but everyone in the family. Mostly Cat and I…it's a long story…" He looked to Beck. "But it's summer vacation…you have time, right?"

"Andre, if you _want_ to tell me, you _can_. But there's absolutely _no pressure_." Beck rushed to tell him. "_And_…I know you told Cat that everyone thinks about that question…but…in all honesty, I didn't even think about that _until_ Robbie said something." Beck confessed and Andre listened. "But I'm not that kind of guy to notice _stupid stuff_ like that…I personally think that different skin colors and different races are _no big deal_…or anything special. We're all _human_ with a heart, a brain, two hands, two feet, and _ugly ass breath in the_ morning." Andre laughed. "All I really have noticed is that you are probably the best, yet most protective big brother I've ever seen in my life and you love your younger siblings like there was no tomorrow."

"If I didn't have my family, then there _would be no tomorrow_." Andre told him, staring at the lemonade now. "If it wasn't for Cat…then…_I_ _would be dead."_

Beck stayed silent.

Andre sighed deeply before continuing on. "When I was born, my mother had given me up for adoption." He started. "I had been in an orphanage from _birth to age 8_, located in _Paris, France_. When I was eight, I was _sold_."

Beck's eyes widened. "_Sold_?"

"_Sold_." Andre nodded grimly. "I was a _child slave_ on a cruise ship for almost a year. They _beat_ me and _starved_ me. The only way I ever ate was when people would leave me some of their _leftovers_ because they felt _sorry_ for me. It was a fancy ship, so these passengers weren't poor. I was always so _jealous_ of them, but some of them showed me _great kindness_." He suddenly gave a little smile. "One night, there was a little brown haired girl with big brown eyes, in a pink party dress, and she was clinging onto her father's leg. She saw me and we somehow _instantly_ had that connection and became best friends. Her trip was two weeks long, so we hung out some when I wasn't working."

"Cat?" Beck asked.

Andre nodded. "Yes, _Caterina Valentine_ was her name. She was my age, only a few months younger…well, a lot months younger." He chuckled. "Anyways, one night I was trying to finish my chores so I could meet Caterina in my usual spot on the deck…but I saw her…she was being _messed_ _around_ with by some _teenage boys_." Beck's stomach dropped. "They wouldn't let her go. I ran up to them and told them to leave her alone, but one _pushed_ me over the _edge_ of the ship. I heard Cat scream and that was the last thing I remember. _Suddenly_ I was in the infirmary when I woke up. Cat jumped in right after me when I fell over and that caught everyone's _attention_. Cat's parents, our parents, wanted to thank me and meet my family…but when they were told of my _situation_, they immediately reported the ship owners and I was _rescued_. After a lot of paper work and communication, I was _adopted_ into the _Valentine family_, who actually lived in _Mexico_, not _France_."

"_Cat saved you_?" Beck breathed out.

"If she hadn't jumped in, that would've been the _end_ _of_ _it_." Andre explained. "Of course, she didn't know how to swim to save her life, so they had to save her and to save her, they had to save me to0…so she seriously risked her life to save mine." Andre motioned to the hallway. "That girl is an _angel_, I'm telling you, Beck. Anyways, the main reason why my adoption is so _sensitive_ is because my past still _haunts_ me to this day. But I always get through it. I think of it this way: if I hadn't _suffered_ through so much _abuse and neglect_, then I would never have met Cat or been adopted into the Valentine family."

…_If I hadn't suffered through so much abuse and neglect, then I would never have met Cat or been adopted into the Valentine family…_

Beck smiled to himself.

If _HE_ hadn't _suffered_ through his _father's_ _abuse and neglect_ almost his entire life, then _HE_ wouldn't have ever met Cat Valentine and been accepted into her wonderful family.

"We all have _scars_, Beck." Andre suddenly said. "It's the people around us that _heal_ them though."

Beck agreed _completely_.

C_at Valentine was going to heal his scars_. He could tell already.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing :) You guys make my day. **


	5. Carino La Forma Te Mentir

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! REASON TO WHY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED IS AT THE BOTTOM! The Spanish dictionary sucked at giving me the Spanish words for "Love The Way You Lie", so I had to figure this out on my own. And also, I stopped the italics.  
**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Carino La Forma Te Mentir**

**(Love The Way You Lie)**

…

"_**On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
Don't know why I'm still surprised…" **_Cat played the song in gradual chords on the keyboard, reading off the music sheets that had the lyrics and notes on it. "_**Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind…"**_ She wrapped herself in the song. "_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhhh  
I love the way you lie  
Ohh yeah…"**_

"Cat…"

Cat looked up at the staircase and saw Beck coming down, staring at her with pain filling his eyes. "Hey." She gave him a small smile. "How's your morning so far?"

"Fine…" He trailed off, sticking his hands in his pockets as he came closer to her. "That's…a sad song."

"It is, huh?" Cat sighed, looking down at the keys. "I wrote it a year ago…no one really has ever heard it. I don't know if I could ever sell this one. It's very…personal, you know?"

"It's about your relationship with Danny, huh?"

"Yes." Cat nodded. "When I wrote it, he had brought me flowers, apologizing for punching me in the face while he was driving me home the night before. I forgave him, but it was just routine…a circle of life for me."

Beck clenched his eyes shut. "You didn't deserve anything he did to you."

"I know." Cat softly agreed. "I was a good girlfriend. I tried to be everything he needed and wanted. He said I was. He said he loved me. He called me perfect and beautiful…but then there were times he would say I was fat, ugly, pathetic, and a worthless piece of…well…that one word." She kept staring numbly into space. "I'm not a bad person. I'm naïve at times, but that doesn't mean he could take advantage of that." She shook her head. "I thought I loved him…so it makes me think: does love exist?"

"It does." Beck kneeled down next to her seat. "Love exists."

"If it does, obviously I wasn't one to be loved."

"No, you are." Beck said desperately, taking her hand. "You're the sweetest girl alive, Cat. You out of everyone on the planet deserves to be loved and cared for. Your family loves you very much."

"But they're family. They kind of are forced to love me."

Beck flinched at that. "No, they're not, Cat…look at me. My dad hates me. So trust me, family does not have to love you…but your family does. They adore the hell out of you."

"Why are we even talking about this anyways?" Cat suddenly said, smiling. "No negativity today! Today is your first day on the job, so let's get our creative bursts shooting!"

Beck sighed. "Cat, don't change the subject."

"I don't want to sound like a meanie here, but…why do you care so much?" Cat asked him, a bit curious.

Beck paled. "Um…well…"

"You two ready down there?" Andre's voice suddenly was heard as his footsteps were heard coming down the steps.

"I am!" Cat squealed and then looked down to Beck, who looked troubled. "Beck?"

Beck shot her a small glare, but shrugged. "Yeah."

"Good because we have a buyer and we need a song for them to buy." Andre announced as he stepped down the last step and straightened out his shirt.

Cat leaned on her keyboard. "Who?"

"Natasha Beningfield and she wants to do a duet with this rapper named Jay Sean." Andre said like it wasn't a big deal.

Beck's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Natasha Who and Jay WHAT?"

"We've sold a few songs to Natasha before." Cat told him as Andre pulled up a seat for himself and Beck, close to her. "I do believe doing a duet with a rapper would be a very good spice for her reputation. But that would mean we have to have rapping lyrics, right?"

"Right you are, lil' sis." Andre grabbed a notebook and pen. "You okay there, Beck?"

Beck was still in shock. "Uh…"

Cat giggled. "It will take getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I hope." Beck mumbled.

"You will." Cat pat his shoulder. "Well, let's get started!"

…

After dinner that night, Cat walked Beck to the door as everyone else worked on either the dishes or cleaning up. "You're mom and you are great cooks." Beck said as they stood on the front porch.

Cat blushed. "Aw, thanks. You said you can cook. You should make us something someday or maybe just me?" Beck's jaw dropped and Cat panicked. "I'm sorry, sorry, I'm so stupid!"

"No!" Beck took her by the shoulders and she saw him smiling. "Cat, I'm not mad or anything…but I'm a bit shocked."

"Why? Is it that hard to believe that a formally abused brat like me could ever deserve a great, perfect guy like you?" She mumbled, turning away from him, but Beck turned her right back and made her look up at him. She had teary eyes. "I'm sorry…you probably see me as a sister."

"No, no, I don't." Beck chuckled, out of surprise. "I don't."

Cat bit her lip. "A friend?"

"…no."

She winced.

"More than a friend." Beck whispered. And there was his favorite sight…her eyes brightening up. "In all honesty, the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew it was…a spark. Something."

Cat's lip trembled as she spoke once more. "Me too."

When Beck leaned his head down a bit towards hers, she closed her eyes and stood on her tippy toes to meet his lips with her own. She put her petite hands on his cheeks as his hands rested on her hips, bringing her body closer to his. Fireworks are what they heard and sparks is what they felt as their lips were getting acquainted with one another. Beck had never felt something so pure and wonderful. He never wanted this to end, nor did he ever want to lose the precious person that was making him feel this way.

When they separated, they were out of breath as their eyes connected. Beck grinned at her and rubbed their noses gently against one another. "Hi."

Cat giggled. "Hi." She responded, holding herself closer to him.

Beck wrapped his arms fully around her and embraced her loving energy. "Cat…"

"Hmm?"

"I have to be dreaming."

Cat leaned back and kissed his cheek. "You're not dreaming. I'm real. I'm here. And if you want me to be…I'm yours."

Beck smiled, resting his chin on top of her head. "I'd like that…I'd like that very much."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: I'M MARRIED! I LOVE YOU THOMAS! THANK YOU FOR BECOMING MY HANDSOME HUSBAND AND ABOUT TO ADOPT MY SON AS YOUR OWN! I LOVE YOU!**


	6. Amor De Algodon De Azucar

**Wow…I'm so glad everyone loves this story :) Thanks for the reviews :) …ugh…I should do my homework now. Phooey. College sucks. ANYWHOO, keep reviewing because...well, here 's a hint, hint: Beck's dad comes back next chapter. :-/ Obviously, that's going to be a bad thing! Poor Beck :(  
**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Seis**

**Amor De Algodon De Azucar**

**(Cotton Candy Love)**

* * *

Beck honestly thought there was nothing great about summer, besides the fact that there's no school…well…he always thought that until he met Cat and saw what she loved to wear in the summertime. As he and Andre were working on his crummy truck with the parts he was able to buy with the money he earned with the song he wrote with Cat and Andre, Cat and Frankie were playing in the sprinklers…and Cat had on tiny jean shorts over her bottoms and a tiny bikini top that hardly covered her chest.

Yes, he was quite proud to say that she was his girlfriend of two weeks.

"BECK!"

Beck jumped a little, almost dropped the wrench in his hands. "What?"

Andre glared daggers at him. "Quit staring at my sister and get your butt over here to help me with YOUR truck! I told you that if you want to take my sister on this date tonight, you're sure as hell not taking her in a truck that hasn't been worked on!"

"I know, I know." Beck sighed deeply. "Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me." Andre grumbled, wiping his hands on the already dirty towel. "Apologize to my sister when you break the news to her that your truck wasn't fixed because you were gaga eyes all on her instead of preparing for the date."

"Alright, I get it!" Beck snatched the towel out of his hands. "What's next?"

"Changing the damn oil." Andre told him, reaching back into the engine.

"ANDRE!"

At his sister's scream, the teen raised up his head a little too quickly as he slammed his head on the roof of the hood. "Ow, damn, WHAT?" Both he and Beck looked into the other yard and saw Cat pointing helplessly to the youngest Valentine, who had his whole mouth on the sprinkler. "Frankie, get your mouth off there! You'll blow into a hot air balloon!" He called out, sounding as if he had told Frankie this before...and in all honesty, that wouldn't surprise Beck one bit if this wasn't the first time Frankie put his mouth on a running sprinkler.

"I don't get it, Andre." Beck blurted out. "You always tell me you'll never let Cat date again, but you're letting me take her out tonight…what gives?"

"Would you like me to change my mind?" Andre glared to him. "I will."

"No, no, no, no, of course not!" Beck said hastily, leaving Andre to changing the oil. "I just was curious."

"Look, Beck, you're a good guy and as far as I can see, you won't treat Cat the way Danny treated her." Andre looked to him. "Am I right?"

Beck took a bit offense to that. Of course he would NEVER lay a finger on Cat with the intent to make her cry!

Not the way Danny wanted to make her cry…

Beck suddenly felt anger and rage within him. Ever since they became a couple, he had been having thoughts and nightmares about HOW Danny would touch his sweet princess. Would Cat say quiet or would she beg and plea for him to stop?

But he controlled himself and shook his head. "I would never hurt your sister."

"Well, there you go." Andre sighed deeply. "I can't keep Cat from falling in love, but I can keep her safe when necessary. I can tell you'll treat her right. You'll treat her like the little princess she is- OW!" Suddenly the boys jumped back as black goo started oozing out of the truck. "NASTY! UGH!" Andre was trying to wipe his face clean from the hot oil, but he was covered with the substance. "Oh, my god!" Andre wiped his face clean and glared directly at Beck's nervous face. "I'll kill you." Before Beck could defend his truck, Andre pushed him aside and walked towards the sprinklers. Cat stepped back as Andre grabbed Frankie and moved him so he could have his chance at washing his face in the water.

Cat took this chance to skip up to her boyfriend and Beck smiled as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure. She buried her face in his wife-beater and giggled. "Hi." She peeked up at him with her large brown eyes and he kissed the top of her head. "Having fun?"

Beck chuckled. "Um, the way your brother is scratching the skin off his face to clean it…sure."

"Has he given you the "protective big brother" talks yet?"

"He was in the middle of it when the oil decided to piss on his face." Beck admired her amused face.

"I told him not to."

"Cat, if I had an adorable, attractive, and completely perfect little sister like you, I'd give her boyfriend the same talk…and still not let him take her out." Beck added on, making her laugh. He poked her sides. "So Andre's being easy on me here."

"I'm not perfect." She mumbled.

"Yes, you are." Beck kissed her cheek. "So I don't know if my truck will be up to Andre's standards for tonight."

Cat giggled. "Then I guess I'm driving."

Beck shrugged. "Better you than Andre again with Frankie in the front seat…that was bad."

"Very." Cat agreed. "I'm a good driver. Pinky promise."

…

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Thanks for letting use the SUV!" And with that, Cat closed and locked the front door behind her and faced her boyfriend, who was waiting patiently on the porch. "Well, aren't you dressed handsome tonight?" She said flirtatiously, making Beck blush a little. He had on a silk dressy shirt that was buttoned up and black skinny jeans with some leather boots. His hair was messy as usual, but his playful smile was suddenly a shy one. "Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Still can't get over the fact YOU are my girlfriend." He looked her outfit over. She stood in a pair of blue TOMs, a blue tube top that Andre almost killed her for wearing, along with tiny short-shorts. She had a light blue bow in her hair off to the side, a Coach wallet and some keys, and she bat her eyes at the teenage boy before her. "Whoa…"

She rolled her eyes and put her slim arms around his and led him to the SUV. "My mom said I could take her SUV."

"Taking this nice SUV to the fair?" Beck shrugged as he opened the driver's side door for his girlfriend. "I'm totally cool with that."

Cat giggled and then he shut the door. As he went to the passenger side, she took out her Pear-phone from her pocket and connected it with the USB cable and turned the SUV on as Beck put his seatbelt on. "You can pick the playlist, if you want." Cat told him as he did so and she backed the car out of the driveway.

Beck sighed. "These things do everything." He said as he kept messing with the music.

Cat rolled her eyes. "I'm so getting you a phone for your birthday in a couple weeks."

"Uh, no, you're not." Beck told her, putting the phone in the cup holder. "Those are expensive."

"And?" Cat replied, maneuvering through the streets as Bruno Mars came through the speakers. "You need a phone."

"Why?"

"Well, let's see…I am your girlfriend and maybe when I can't sleep at night, I'd like to call you and talk to you so you can be forced to be awake with me?" She joked and he chuckled. "Or maybe I just need a big strong man around to help me with something and no one will be around?"

"I see your point." Beck took her free hand. "You're a silly girl."

"I've been told." Cat told him.

_HONK, HONK_

Cat looked out her window and saw a car of young teenage boys, raising their music and trying to flirt her up, but she raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Some guys are so immature."

"Not all guys though." Beck defended himself and she shrugged. "Hey!"

_Beep, beep_

Cat looked to her phone at one of the stoplights and sighed. "It's Danny texting me again." She handed the phone to Beck, since she knew he would want to see it.

_You spoiled bitch, you are eff-ing pissing me off with not answering my damn calls or texts. Answer me or else I'll come up there and show you who's in charge. –Danny_

"If he shows his face around here, he's dead." Beck blurted out, gripping her phone.

"Well, yeah, have you heard my brother?" Cat told him in an obvious tone. She carefully took the phone away from him and took one of his hands. "Don't worry so much. Danny is just a lonely jerk. I hope he'll go away one day."

Beck sighed. "I hope so too…for your sake."

Cat threw him a smile.

…

Cat jumped onto Beck's back and he held her up as they both were sharing laughs. "These rides are so fun! Let's go get Cotton Candy!"

"Whatever you want, my princess." Beck told her as he maneuvered himself through the crowds. Soon they had their candy and Cat gasped. "What is it?"

She pointed upwards. "Can we go? Please?"

Beck looked up at the Ferris Wheel and grinned. "You sure you won't get scared of the height?"

As she held her cotton candy on the stick with one hand, she put her arm around his. "You'll protect me if I get scared."

Beck's heart was on fire. "Yes, always." He told her as he pecked her lips and then they went and stood in the line. After they were on and secured, the ride began to go around. "Tonight is the greatest night of my life, Cat."

Cat leaned on him. "Ditto, Beck."

_Ring…ring…_

Cat pulled out her phone and gulped. "It's Danny."

Beck looked her in the eyes and saw pure fear. That's it. He's done. There was no more fear to be in those big, innocent brown eyes of hers. He grabbed the phone and Cat watched as Beck pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear. "Daniel." He greeted harshly into the phone.

"_What? Who the hell is this?"_

"You've been harassing my girlfriend, Daniel." Beck answered back. "This ends now. Understand me?"

"_GIRLFRIEND? You can't be serious!"_

"Yes. I'm dead serious. Cat is now MY girlfriend and if you even dare come near her or try to communicate with her again, you're life will be over, do we understand each other?"

"_Oh no, that's not how this works." _Danny's voice growled over the line. _"She'll be punished."_

_Click_

Beck just handed Cat back her phone and told her everything would be okay. Suddenly fireworks went off in the sky and Cat's attention was on that instead. Beck could get Danny's words out of his mind.

_She'll be punished._

As he pulled Cat into his lap and held her close, he couldn't help, but imagine what could happen if Danny was able to get his hands on Cat again…


	7. El Amor Es Nos Va A Salvar

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Siete**

**El Amor Es Nos Va A Salvar**

**(Love Is Gonna Save Us)**

…

The new, young couple stepped up onto the Valentine household's front porch and Cat turned back to Beck with a sweet smile. "I had so much fun tonight, Beck." She told him as they wrapped their arms around one another. "I loved the teddy bear you won for me. I shall name him Beckett." She giggled as she held up the small bear towards Beck's face and he laughed. "I love that name."

"I happen to love the name Caterina." Beck told her as she took the bear from his face. "You make me so happy."

"And you make me happy." Cat told him. "Beck…we both have suffered with abuse, but I believe that together, we'll find happiness and move on. You know why?" Beck didn't speak, but just stared into her eyes. "Because I know with everything within me that you will not hurt me. You won't lay a hand on me to hurt me." She nuzzled her face into his shirt and he tightened his grip on her. "And you should know that I'll never leave you. You'll never be alone. You'll always have me."

"Please let it stay that way." Beck pleaded. "Cat, I've lost so much and I've never felt loved…not since I was…well, not for a few years."

Cat sensed he needed to talk about it, so she took his hand and led him to the swinging bench. Beck sat down, feeling suddenly drained, and pulled Cat onto his lap, holding her close to his body. She curled up within his hold and laid her head on his shoulder. "Beck…" He rubbed his lips together as she addressed him. "What happened? Why does your dad dislike you? I mean…if he kicked you out only a few years ago…then what happened that made him do that?"

"Do you promise not to leave me if I tell you?" Beck suddenly asked, needing reassurance. "I'm serious."

"I promise." Cat whispered.

Beck trembled a bit as he kissed her forehead before continuing. "I had an older brother…his name was Jonathon."

Cat was getting teary eyed. _"Was?_"

"Yeah…" Beck rested his chin on the top of her head. "He died in a car accident on the way to pick me up from a junior high school dance. The other driver was drunk…and my brother was speeding as well. He was always a risk-taker kind of guy. Anyways, my dad immediately put the blame on me."

Cat gasped. "That's not fair!"

"I know…in all honesty, my mom was the one who said she'd be picking me up. Jonathon was only 16 so there was no reason for him to be driving that late…but he loved the road so she let him come get me." Beck sighed. "He was my father's pride and joy. The football star, you know?"

Cat nodded, getting the gist of the story.

"My father, still to this day, continuously says that I caused his son to die…and it hurts every time he says it." Beck's voice cracked a little. "I can take the beatings, I swear. It's all the name calling and accusations he constantly throws at me that hurts the most. I loved my big brother and I looked up at him. He was my best friend…when he was tormenting me." He chuckled a little through his stray tears that Cat was trying to wipe away. "Ever since I've been alone…I lost all my friends and family disowned me. The only reason I still live in their driveway is because they don't want to be known as the parents who quit on their kid all together." Beck lifted his head and stared into Cat's saddened eyes. "Do you hate me too now?"

Cat shook her head. "I could never hate you, Beck Oliver." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her closer to his chest. "I wish I could take away all the pain and heartache you've gone through all by yourself…you don't deserve it."

Beck sobbed a little. "I just don't want to be alone again." He struggled to say clearly.

Cat shook her head. "You'll never be alone. Never again."

…

Beck sighed with happiness as he took off the silky dress shirt he had been wearing for their date and revealed his white wife-beater under it and he threw it in the laundry basket. He really needed to go do laundry. He used the laundry matt in town. It was a nice place and the people knew him well already. Maybe he should take Cat? They would love her. He was sure of it…he couldn't think of a person who wouldn't love Cat…

Well…

There was one person.

_BAM!_

Beck jumped and turned as he saw his father run in, with an almost empty beer bottle in his hand and an angry expression.

…

"Andre!" Cat whispered loudly as she kept shaking her older brother with all her might. He groaned. "Andre, please, wake up! Don't make me put Anastasia on you to pee on you!"

"What?" He groaned.

"I heard glass breaking next door!" Cat said, almost in tears. "I think it was Beck's RV!"

Andre immediately was alert and up. "Stay here." He growled as he put a shirt on and shoes.

Cat nodded, sobbing. "Please, bring Beck back."

"I will." Andre went towards the front door and Cat followed him. "If I'm not back in a few minutes, get mom and dad."

"Okay." Cat watched at the front door as Andre jogged across the lawn and went to the Oliver's. "Beck, please be okay…"

…

Andre saw Beck's door open so he immediately ran in just as he heard his best friend grunt in pain. "Beck!" He called out as he entered. He saw Beck attempting to get up off the floor in the middle of the small RV. His nose was bleeding, with his cheekbone bruised once again, his eyelid getting darker, and holding his side. He was breathing heavily as he kept whimpering in pain. "Holy- who did this?" Andre asked in anger as he ran to Beck's side and helped him to his feet. Beck coughed. "Okay, nevermind, Cat's worried sick so let's get you to my house. Now."

* * *

**Review please :) Don't worry…there will be a "flashback" of what happened between Beck and his dad in the next chapter. I'm not writing that scene right now because...I'm sleepy. Night-night :)  
**


	8. Cuando Amas De Verdad Alguien

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Cuando Amas De Verdad Alguien**

**(When You Really Love Someone)**

…

_-Kitty-Cat, come on, you can't be that mad at me, eh? I love you. Don't you remember all we shared?-_

_-Baby, next time I'm mad, I'll aim my fist at the drywall instead of you, I swear. Take me back.-_

_-You know you love me and can't live without me. So quit being a wannabe strong bitch. Take be back already.-_

_-I can't live without you, Kitty. Answer me now or else I may not breathe another breath.-_

_-My life is a broken record, Kitten. Everything is disappearing on me. I need your voice and love to keep going.-_

_-I lost my temper a few times, so what? We've been getting through it for two years so why is it so different now?-_

_-CATERINA VALENTINE, ANSWER ME NOW YOU STUPID BITCH!-_

And more…

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

And more, and more…

"It'll never stop." Cat whispered as she tried not to try once again since she had just stopped after the "stupid bitch" message her ex had sent to her. She had helped aid Beck as he fell asleep in Andre's bed by midnight and suddenly Danny called her at 3am, drunk, and did nothing, but scream at her. She swore she heard other girls and loud music in the background. He kept calling and suddenly the text messages never stopped. She turned off her phone until she awoke and found 106 unread messages and 43 missed calls from Danny. "

_Ring…ring…_

"Leave me alone!" Cat screamed as she pressed "answer" on her Pear-phone.

"_Not until you take me back, bitch!" _Her ex's vicious voice took over the phone's speakers. _"You think you can fall in love with someone else? BULLSHIT! You're mine!"_

"No!" Cat sobbed, holding her stomach at the same time and collapsed to her knees on her bedroom floor. "He makes me happy! He doesn't hurt me!"

"_That's what you need now and then though, Kitty…" _He snickered. _"You need a good spanking."_

Cat ran her fingers through her long red hair in stress and frustration, breathing heavily. "Danny…es nuestra historia de amor enfermo. Goodbye." And she hung up, only to have him call back. She pressed "ignore" on the screen and looked out the window. "God, help…please."

_Beep…_

_-I'll put you in your place, you bratty bitch! I'll show you who's in charge! You watch!-_

Cat grabbed her sunglasses and put some sandals on her tiny feet as she checked herself in the mirror. White short-shorts, lacy tube-top with a stretchy belt around the waist, and her hair straight and down…but she felt so unbeautiful and exposed. She put the beeping cell phone in her pocket and then walked out of her room. She saw Beck still resting in her brother's room across from hers and sighed deeply before walking to the kitchen, seeing her puppy eating food. "Anastasia…want to go for a ride?" The puppy in a pink dress came up to her and Cat put her in the Juicy bag. "Good girl."

"Where are you going?"

Cat turned around to see little Frankie in front of the doorway. She gave him a gentle smile. "I'm going to the cell phone place to change my number. You want to go with me?"

Frankie nodded and smiled. "Yeah!"

"Let's go." Cat took his hand and led him outside.

"Why's your phone ringing?" Frankie asked innocently as they opened the doors to the SUV their mother left behind today.

"Prank callers." Cat sighed as she made the boy put his seatbelt on and then backed out of the driveway.

…

_**Beck sighed with happiness as he took off the silky dress shirt he had been wearing for their date and revealed his white wife-beater under it and he threw it in the laundry basket. He really needed to go do laundry. He used the laundry matt in town. It was a nice place and the people knew him well already. Maybe he should take Cat? They would love her. He was sure of it…he couldn't think of a person who wouldn't love Cat…**_

_**Well…**_

_**There was one person.**_

_**BAM!**_

_**Beck jumped and turned as he saw his father run in, with an almost empty beer bottle in his hand and an angry expression. He gulped. "Dad…"**_

"_**Don't call me that, bastard!" His father threw the bottle at him and Beck ducked in time before it shattered against the wall behind him. "Now look what you did! You made me waste good liquor!" Suddenly his dad was before him and punched his face, making him fall to his side with a loud thud. **_

_**Beck knew in these situations to just take it because his dad would then get bored. **_

"_**Where's that redhead tramp?"**_

_**Beck clenched his fists. "Don't call her that."**_

_**A harsh kick to his ribcage made him cry out in pain. "Can I play with her?" His dad asked in an amused voice. **_

_**Beck's eyes widened. "No!" He growled out as he jumped to his feet, ignoring his pain. "Don't you lay a hand on her!" But before Beck could do anything, his father punched him straight in the face. He could feel the blood quickly leaving his nose, throbbing in his cheek, and his eye swelling. **_

_**His dad just chuckled and then walked out, swaying a bit.**_

_**Next thing Beck knew, Andre ran in.**_

Beck gasped as Andre was putting a shirt over his bare chest and he grunted in pain, holding his side. "Aw, shit…what happened?"

"Your dad beat the hell out of you, that's what happened." Andre grumbled as he sighed, looking ot his friend. "Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

"Cat told you everything?" Beck asked, not caring too much.

"Not everything. He fought about it for a good hour this morning because she refused to tell me why your dad beats the crap out of you. She said it's not her place to tell." Andre walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Beck, I have a right to know. I told you my dark past. Cat told you hers."

"Later." Beck groaned. "Where's Cat?"

"I don't know." Andre looked away. "She and Frankie took off earlier…I don't know where they went. Cat didn't tell me…she's probably still upset about our argument. I said some things I regret."

"I'm sure she did too." Beck told him.

"We both did." Andre shook his head. "Anyways…do you want some painkillers? It'll make you sleepy. I don't know when Cat will be back."

"Yeah, sure." Beck answered and Andre walked out of the room. Beck sighed and shook a little. "Cat…"

…

A few hours later, Cat came back with Frankie and pulled into the driveway. It was about 1 in the afternoon and she saw Beck's house…old house.

She took a deep breath. "Frankie, go inside. I need to go talk to Beck's dad and mom."

Frankie nodded. "Okay, sissy!" And with that, he ran into the house while Cat stood outside the SUV. She took another deep breath and walked towards Beck's house on the other side of the fence. She walked up the front steps and looked back to her house before knocking on the door.

…

Beck and Andre were enjoying some Mac and Cheese in the kitchen as Frankie came inside. "Hey, bro."

"Hey, Frankie." Beck greeted as the young boy walked up to the two boys. "Where's Cat?"

Frankie looked to Beck with an unrecognizable expression. "She went to go talk to your mom and dad."

Beck and Andre looked to one another before rushing out the front door.

* * *

**Uh-oh…**


	9. Precioso Carino

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Precioso Carino**

**(Precious Love)**

* * *

Beck and Andre ran up the front steps to the Oliver household and Beck tried to open the front door with force, but it was locked. "No, please, no!" He practically sobbed as he tried to yank the door open.

Andre was in pain. "Will he hurt my sister?"

"Yes, and more!" Beck banged on the door again. "CAT!"

_Click_

_Creak_

Beck backed up a little and stood next to Andre as the door opened and a frail woman was revealed. "Beck?"

Beck gulped. "Mom, where's Cat?"

Beck's mother motioned for the boys to come in and she waved them to the living room. Beck ran in and saw Cat on the couch, with Anastasia on her lap. She looked to him. "Beck, what are you doing here?"

Beck let out a breath and ran to her, taking her into his arms as he sat next to her. "Cat, what were you thinking? You can't be here! My dad will hurt you!"

Cat sighed in his arms. "Beck, I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I thought that maybe if I talked to your dad, he would let you come live with us."

Beck kissed her head, still enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. "Oh, sweet girl."

"Cat and I were having a "girl-chat" and I was playing with her puppy." Beck heard his mother's voice. "She's a sweetheart, Beck."

"Yes, she is." Beck rested his chin on Cat's head. "Where is Dad?"

"He's at work." His mother answered from the entrance way. Andre was beside her. "When Cat introduced herself, I wanted to talk and meet the girl my son is now dating."

Beck kept comforting Cat as he looked to his mother with a smile. "She's perfect, isn't she?"

"Very." His mother suddenly frowned. "Did your father do that to you?" She motioned to Beck's bruises.

Beck nodded. "Yeah. Last night."

"I wondered where he went off to so suddenly last night for a few minutes." She sighed.

Cat looked back at the woman in shock. "Mrs. Oliver, your son was abused horribly by your husband and that's all you can say?"

Beck rubbed Cat's back. "That's all she's ever said, Cat."

Beck's mother looked appalled. "Beck, you make it sound like I've done nothing, but stand by and watch! I help you when I can!"

"You could've left your disgusting husband to create a better life for Beck." Andre intervened.

"Beck's father and I happened to love each other very much!"

"You love a guy that uses your kid as a punching bag?" Andre raised an eyebrow. "Alrighty then. Cat, Beck, let's get out of here."

Cat looked to Andre. "But-"

"Both you and I are going to sit down and talk to mom and dad about this before we come back here, okay?" Andre told her sternly, letting her know he was on her side.

Cat gave her brother a smile. "Okay."

Beck's mother reached into her purse and pulled out a few bills. "Beck." She held out her money to her only son, but he shook his head. "What?"

"I'm fine, financially, mother." Beck told her, holding Cat in his arms. "I have a job with Cat and Andre now, selling songs. The second I turn 18, I'm out of that RV, with no problems stopping me."

His mother gasped. "You would just up and leave me?"

"You left me first." Beck grunted as Cat and Andre helped him out the backdoor. "What now?"

Andre opened the door to the RV. "Let's get you a new pair of clothes out of here and then we're talking to our parents tonight." He said as he helped Beck in and Cat closed the door behind them, with Anastasia in her arms. "So sis…" He sighed as Beck packed some clothes. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was out of line."

Cat fiddled with her fingers as she sat on the side of Beck's bed. "What you said hurt my feelings really bad. You said I didn't trust you since I didn't tell you about Danny's abuse. I do trust you. I trust you with everything. I just didn't want to tell you that someone was hurting me, since you're so protective of me. I was in love with Danny…or at least I thought I was. Anyways, if you had known Danny was hurting me, you would've tried to get me to leave him, but I couldn't. SO I didn't want you to suffer."

Andre's shoulders slumped as he took a seat next to her. "Oh, Cat…I know you trust me. I trust you too. We're best friends and practically twins all in one. You were only thinking of me and my feelings…I know that, but I was just worried so much about Beck this morning when we argued, I wasn't thinking before I opened my big mouth. I didn't mean anything I said. Promise. I'm your big brother. I'm here for you. Always."

Cat smiled a little as she leaned onto Andre's arm. "I love you."

Andre wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, sis."

Beck chuckled as he zipped up his duffle bag. "Glad to see you guys made up. I'm sorry your argument was about me in the first place. Andre, you were right earlier. I should tell you about my past, since you told me yours."

"Can we talk at our house though?" Andre asked. "I don't want to be here if your dad pops by."

"Totally." So Andre carried Beck's bag as Cat let him lean on her a little while they made the trip to their house. "So Cat, where did you go earlier?"

"Cell phone place." Cat sighed. "I changed my phone number."

"You what?" Andre looked back at her with surprise.

"Yeah…I couldn't take Danny's calls and texts anymore." She told him. "And since I changed my number, I haven't had one call or text from him."

So as they entered the house, Andre went to put Beck's stuff in his room and Cat sat Beck on the couch. "Beck." She had his attention. "I saw how scared you were when you burst into your parents' house…I'm sorry I worried you."

Beck wrapped his arms around her, ignoring his physical pain, and rocked her back and forth as she buried her face in his shirt. "My dad threatened your safety last night…" Cat gasped. "Yeah, so…I was afraid that…that if…he had you alone…" His voice cracked a little. "I don't want to think about that. I never want to imagine anybody hurting you…although…I have been having nightmares and stuff about Danny hurting you."

"You have?" Cat looked up at Beck. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know why, but you are everything to me, Cat." Beck looked glassy eyed. "I need you to be okay. I don't want anybody to hurt you. Danny told me over the phone last night that you'd be punished now because we were dating. My dad wants to "have fun" with you. I just want to protect you, because you make me so happy and you brought me back to life. Without you, I'll die again. I'm tired of being alone. I don't want to feel so unloved ever again."

Cat let her tears fall as she held Beck's shaking form close to her. "I'm not going anywhere. You're never going to be alone again. Danny's never going to touch me again, and your dad won't either. And he won't hurt you either. My family will make sure of that." She pulled away and held his face in her hands. "We're not leaving you."

Beck pulled her close again and sighed. "Thank you…"

Andre came in and Cat began to wipe her tears. "I'm going to make us some tea." She kissed Beck's cheek and left the room. She heard the boys talking as she walked to the kitchen. She put her purse on the counter and went to start the tea, but she heard a familiar _beep_ing sound. She took out her phone and gasped.

_Danny…_

Cat put a hand over her mouth and let the tears flow again. "No…"

_-I'm on my way.-_

Cat burst into tears and slid to the floor, curling up and cried.


	10. Amor Es Dejar Ir De Miedo

**Sorry for the long wait. School, work, and we're also moving back to Cali! Yay! Back to the BETTER shopping capital! And Nathaniel's first birthday is on Friday, so I'm so excited! ANYWHOO, thank you for the reviews :)  
**

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Diez**

**Amor Es Dejar Ir De Miedo **

**(Love Is Letting Go Of Fear)**

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night…which was odd.

And Mr. Valentine wasn't appreciating it. He dropped his fork onto his plate and looked to his son and daughter. "Are you two high?" He suddenly asked in a blunt tone. Everybody else at the table's jaws dropped, but they were too surprised to speak. "I'm only asking because you two are never this quiet. You both talk a lot…almost too much. And now you're not speaking."

"It's been a funky day, dad." Andre mumbled as he pushed his mashed potatoes around his plate.

"Just see it from my point of view…you and Cat are usually talking non-stop about your day, or bickering about nothing." Mr. Valentine pointed out. "Or we'd hear your younger brother make his peas talk…but he's at a friend's house."

"Dom, let the kids eat." Grace told him firmly. "They said they would talk to us after dinner."

"I didn't know that meant talk at all, Grace." Dominic countered. "I apologize, but I adore my kids' voices."

"I know." Grace gave him a smile and then looked over to Beck, who was sitting next to Cat. "You're not eating much, Beck. Usually you have thirds!"

Beck chuckled, ignoring the pain in his ribs. "I'm very sore right now to the point it hurts to eat."

"I still want to know how you were hurt so bad." Grace sighed.

"Mom, we said we'd tell you both after dinner." Andre told her kindly.

Beck peeked over to his girlfriend, who was playing with her food. Something was going on with her…he was terrified it had something to do with the fact they were about to ask her parents if he could move in. She could change her mind, he wouldn't care. He just wanted her to be happy and be near her, even if that meant he stayed next door in the trailer. But what if Cat's parents were afraid of his dad and wanted to move out of the neighborhood? Or back to Cancun? Back to where Danny was and he couldn't protect her!

"Beck." Cat's soft voice was heard as she put on of her petite hands on his arm. "Are you okay? You're looking pale."

Beck gulped, feeling sick. "I…I'm coming down with something."

Cat gasped and stood up. "Come on, babe, let's get you to bed." She helped him up and steady his balance as she lead him to Andre's room, leaving the rest of the family in worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's all too much." Beck felt the world spinning after he laid down onto the queen size bed. "I'm thinking too much and the stress is overwhelming me."

"Oh poor Beck." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Rest. Andre and I will talk to my parents and then when you get up, we'll all talk."

Beck wanted to object, since he wanted to be there for Cat in this difficult time. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes…" She sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm so distracted…it's been a very rough day."

"But everything will be okay since you changed your number and Danny doesn't know where you live, so you'll be fine." Beck gave her a small smile. Cat felt herself unable to lie right now, especially with Beck in a vulnerable state, so he caught onto her fearful emotions immediately. "Cat? What's going on?"

Cat bit her lip before answering. "N-n-nothing."

Beck frowned. "Cat, don't keep this stuff inside. You were forced to do that for years because of Danny. I'm here for you."

"I'm fine." Cat mumbled, not looking him in the eyes.

Beck looked worried. "No, you're not. If you can't tell me, at least tell Andre. He's worried too. Trust him."

"I trust Andre with anything and everything." Cat told him, almost defensively. "He's my best friend."

"If you trust him, how come you kept the secret of your boyfriend abusing you?" Beck asked without thinking. He slapped his hands over his mouth when he finished his question and Cat looked to him with wide eyes. "Oh no, Cat, I didn't mean that! I'm sorry I asked that! I'm so sorry!"

Cat stood from the bed, tears threatening to fall. "Excuse me that I was trying to protect my family from the hurt of that their little girl was hurt continuously by her boyfriend, who I thought I loved!" She snapped at him. Beck could feel his happiness fading quickly. "I would've never been able to break up with the guy I supposedly loved, so I didn't want to tell my family and especially Andre about Danny hitting me just so they could continue to watch me hurt!"

Beck stood up, ignoring his dizziness feeling. "Cat, please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

"Just leave me alone!" She told him as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Beck's lip trembled and he clenched his fists…he suddenly punched the nearest wall close to him and fell to the floor, leaning against the bed. His heart was breaking and he felt as if his whole world just slipped away from him and ran out that door, never to tell him that she was his again…and if Cat didn't want to see him anymore, he'd die. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and for her to hate him…it was the end for him.

He couldn't stop himself as he curled up and cried, sobbing violently.

…

Cat passed her parents and brother doing the dishes in the kitchen and went outside. She shut the door behind her and sighed deeply, leaning against the door, but she heard a chuckle next to her and looked to the swing on the porch. She could smell the scent of cigarettes…a familiar scent she thought she was safe from.

Apparently not.

"D-D-Danny?" She whispered as her trembling became more violent.

The evil chuckling continued as the 6'2'' teenage boy stood up, making Cat feel like a small mouse. "Hello, Kitty."

…

Beck's heart dropped as he felt something bad happening to his girl. "Cat…" He ran out of his room, once again not worrying about his own physical pain, and ran to where he felt his heart was leading him. He opened the front door and saw…nothing. "Cat?" He looked around, but everything was dark and the only cars he saw were the Valentine's. "Where are you?"

Andre walked out behind him and looked confused. "Yo, why are you out of bed? Where's my sis?"

Beck slowly turned to him with tears. "I don't know."

Andre went on high big brother alert. "What the hell do you mean you don't know? Where is she? Where is my sister?" He looked around. "CAT? CAT?" He walked down the steps, desperately calling Cat's name. "SIS? CAT? ANSWER ME!"

Beck fell against the door sill, feeling helpless. "No…"


	11. El Nino Asesinado De Amor

**MakorraLove97, ChocoMintandRock, DedicatedStalker101, AJ Kenobi, CaptainConflake, LittleMissV, Lalalalalalalalalalalala, what do u need me 4, Jeremy Shane, BatZevieforever, Hermajesty85, Sammy Briseno, JessyRae, CourtsxBatFan, FlorMorada, TheSpeedOfLove, and NeonLovesYou: **Hey guys! Isn't it awesome we made it past 12-21-12? Lol. So happy the world didn't end. Lol. Anywhoo, guess what? If you don't already know, I'M PREGNANT again! Yay! :) I'm 10 weeks along and sooooooo happy! Happy, happy, happy little Lisa :) Sorry for the long awaited update :( I tried. School and work and baby and 1 year old, AND married life. Takes a lot of time.

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Once**

**El Nino Asesinado De Amor**

**(The Boy Who Murdered Love)**

…

"_Cat?" He looked around, but everything was dark and the only cars he saw were the Valentine's. "Where are you?" _

_Andre walked out behind him and looked confused. "Yo, why are you out of bed? Where's my sis?"_

_Beck slowly turned to him with tears. "I don't know."_

_Andre went on high big brother alert. "What the hell do you mean you don't know? Where is she? Where is my sister?" He looked around. "CAT? CAT?" He walked down the steps, desperately calling Cat's name. "SIS? CAT? ANSWER ME!" _

_Beck fell against the door sill, feeling helpless. "No…"_

"Chill out!"

Hearing his girlfriend's voice shout at Andre was music to his ears as Beck wiped away his tears quickly. "Cat?" Cat came out from behind the house, a tall boy following behind her. She looked relieved, yet annoyed at the same time, but the boy looked absolutely pissed. Beck clenched his fists. "Is he-"

"You bastard!" Andre saddened pushed Cat to the side as he punched the taller boy in the face, sending him to the ground.

Beck rushed to Cat's side, checking her for signs of injuries, but saw none. "Cat, are you alright?"

"Fine." Cat said through her teeth. "Andre, stop it! Our parents will hear!"

Andre stepped in front of her. "You sick son of a- who do you think- I can't believe- WHAT are you doing here?" He managed to ask, trying not to kill the intruder.

Danny stood up, wiping the blood from his nose. "Back off, Harris, before I beat the living shit out of you."

"Not before I kill you first." Andre growled.

"Enough!" Cat stepped in between the two boys. "Danny, I've asked you over and over, so it's time you give me an answer before my brother kicks your butt…what do you want?"

Danny chuckled. "To put you in your place."

Andre tried to charge again, but Beck and Cat held him back. "You lay another hand on my sister, I swear to God, I'll-"

"Stay out of this!" Danny shouted. "And who the hell are you?" He motioned to Beck, who was ready to blow.

Beck stepped forward. "The name's Beck…Cat's new boyfriend. Just about as protective as Andre here."

"Cat can't have a new boyfriend when she's already my property." Danny told Beck with a smirk.

This time, Cat lost it. "I told you! You don't own me! I'm not your property! I'm Beck's girl!"

"Damn straight." Beck grumbled.

"Danny, you need to leave." Cat said sternly.

Danny chuckled. "Someone thinks she can stick up for herself now."

"I can." Cat crossed her arms over her chest and put her foot down. "Leave now, Danny. I'll call the police."

"Oh really?" Danny growled, losing his patience.

"Really." Cat challenged. "I'm different. I'm guarded and protected. I'm safe. You can't touch me anymore. You have no control over me. You've lost. I've moved on. I'm in love with a sweet man, who would never force me into anything or cause me physical pain. He'd never lay a finger on me to hurt me." Beck wrapped a tight arm around her waist and kissed her head to show her that she was speaking nothing, but the truth. "I've found that good man…you weren't him. Beck is."

Danny was speechless, while Andre and Beck smiled with pride.

"Again I say, Danny…" Cat continued. _"Es nuestra historia de amor enfermo."_

Danny shook his head as he went to walk away. _"No voy a renunciar. Esto no es sobre."_ And he continued walking on, not looking back.

Cat let out a breath and leaned into Beck's protective hold. "Wow…I can't believe I just stood up to him."

"What did you say to him?" Beck asked, not knowing Spanish himself.

"I told him that: Our sick love story is over." Cat explained. "He told me that he isn't giving up and this isn't over. And maybe it's not, I guess. But I have you now. I won't leave you." She buried her head in Beck's shirt. "I love you."

Beck rubbed her back. "I love you too, girl. I'm glad you're safe."

Andre came up to them and patted Cat's head. "Let's get inside. Mom and dad are still waiting to talk."

Beck gulped. "Crap."

Cat rubbed his arms as the three of them went to walk inside. "You'll be alright, baby."

"But…" Beck stopped walking before they went into the front door. "I can't tell them."

Andre shrugged. "That's fine. We'll explain everything."

"No, I mean…what if they want to move away?" Beck asked, telling them his fear. "Both of you guys, including your family, are the best things that have EVER happened to me. Every since you guys came into my life, I haven't felt depressed or scared or alone. So what if your parents want to move you guys away from my dad? I can't take that. I don't want to be alone. It's a sad feeling, trust me."

Cat and Andre were silent at Beck confession.

Beck gulped as he cupped Cat's face with his hands. "I've never loved someone the way I love you, Cat."

Cat pulled him into her arms as he breathed in her scent. "Beck, we're not going anywhere."

"And we're talking to mom and dad." Andre jumped in gently. "We can't have you getting hurt anymore. Last night took me for a spin."

"I thought your dad would kill you." Cat mumbled. "I was so worried and scared. Please don't make me go through that anymore."

Beck looked her in the eyes and to Andre as well. He nodded. "Alright…let's talk to them."

Andre smiled and Cat sighed with relief. "Then let's go." Andre opened the front door and the other two followed him in, as Beck locked the door behind them. When they saw all the lights off, except for the living room light and their parents' room door upstairs shut, they realized… "They already went to sleep?" Andre looked confused. "Are you kidding me?"

Cat giggled. "You look funny, Andre."

Andre rolled his eyes. "Shush, Cat."

"Let's talk to your parents in the morning." Beck suggested. "Till then, let's get some sleep."

…

The next morning…

Beck woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and turned to see Mr. Valentine there, looking concerned. "Dominic?" He asked in a raspy tone, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning, trying to hide his wince of pain from his bruises. "What's up?"

Dominic sighed and showed Beck a letter. "It came in an envelope…I'm sorry, but we read it first since it didn't have any name or anything on it. It's from your mom."

Beck's eyes widened as he read the letter…over…and over…

One line kept killing him.

_I'm leaving and I'll never come back._

Beck clenched the letter.

His mom left him behind…

With his dad.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **Lately, the song I've been OBSESSED with is: Call Me Maybe…no lie. I hated that song for the longest time, but suddenly I love it. Weird, right? I love it! SO CALL ME MAYBE!


	12. Yo Haria Cualquier Cosa Por Mi Amor

**Vivien G, CourtsxBatFan, JessyRae, LittleMissVictorious, HerMajesty85, Wonderstruck-ambition, xScreamingxAngelx, NeonLovesYou, MakorraLove97, Batzevieforever: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) Crazy news…the last chapter of this story is the next chapter! :( Good news? There's a sequel, no worries :) Yay! I'll try to update tonight when I get home from work. Keep reviewing!

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Doce**

**Yo Haria Cualquier Cosa Por Mi Amor**

**(I'd Do Anything For My Love)**

…

The next morning…

Beck woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and turned to see Mr. Valentine there, looking concerned. "Dominic?" He asked in a raspy tone, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning, trying to hide his wince of pain from his bruises. "What's up?"

Dominic sighed and showed Beck a letter. "It came in an envelope…I'm sorry, but we read it first since it didn't have any name or anything on it. It's from your mom."

Beck's eyes widened as he read the letter…over…and over…

One line kept killing him.

_I'm leaving and I'll never come back._

Beck clenched the letter.

His mom left him behind…

With his dad.

"I need to talk to Cat." Beck said in a deep voice as he left Andre's bed and moved past the understanding father. He went across the hall and knocked on the door before opening it. "Cat? Sweetheart?" He peeked in, seeing her asleep in her bed. He could understand why, since it was only 7 in the morning. He considered letting her sleep, but he felt so much inward pain, he needed her. He closed the door behind him and walked to her bed, sitting on the side of it where she was facing. Anastasia was curled up to Cat, but woke up when she felt movement on the bed. "Cat…Cat."

Cat moaned and stretched a bit as she fluttered her eyes opened. Beck thought she looked adorable. "Beck?" She sat up a little. "What's wrong?"

Beck forced a smile. "You look beautiful in the morning."

Cat giggled. "I don't even have make up on, nor have I even brushed my hair." She scratched the side of her head, making her hair even messier. Beck chuckled. Cat scooted closer to him. "What's up?"

Beck sighed. "I don't know what to do now."

Cat was about to ask him again, but she caught sight of the letter in his fist. She took it from him and he let go of it, watching her read the letter.

_Beck, my dear son…_

_As you know, nothing in this family has been right since Jonathon died in that car accident. Your father has been drinking non-stop and hurting you, which hurts me too since you are my baby boy. _

_You were right. All I do is sit back and watch as your father hurts you, which is the opposite of what a mother should do for her child. I'm so ashamed. I don't deserve to be your mother. Nobody does. You are a sweet boy, who deserves the world. I'm sorry we couldn't give that to you._

_I'm leaving and I'll never come back._

_I'm sorry, Beck._

_I can't stop your father. If I can't stop him, then I can't just watch anymore. So I'm leaving. I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_-Love, mom._

Cat's jaw dropped.

Beck gulped. "Cat…say something."

Cat looked up at him, back to the letter, and then threw it down, getting up. "Esa perra asquerosa!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Cat started pacing. "Como podria ella hacer esto a usted? Debo ha golpeado la bruja cuando tuve la oportunidad!"

"Cat!" Beck snapped, getting in front of her and holding her shoulders. "I don't understand what you are saying!"

Cat let out a breath. "You don't want to, trust me…Beck, I can't believe this!" She ran her fingers through her messy hair and pulled on it a little. "How could she do this to you?"

Beck took her hands off her hair and held them. "Hey, hey, don't stress yourself out about this."

Cat look up at him with tears. "How can I not? Beck…your mother left you to the hands at that sloth jerk inhuman meanie next door." Beck almost laughed at her choice of words that described his dad, but she gave him a look. "Beck, I'm serious…I'm worried."

"Me too, but…we can figure this out." Beck kissed her head. "We can do this."

Cat whimpered as she left his arms. "I need to talk to my parents."

"I think your dad just left for work after he woke me up and I don't know about your mom." Beck told her, hurt that she didn't want him to touch her right now. "Cat-"

Before he could continue, Cat ran out of the room, down the hallway. "MOM! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOM!" Dang, his girlfriend could scream. He heard her going up the stairs as Andre rushed out of his room. "MOM!"

Andre glared to Beck. "What the hell is she yelling about? What's going on? It's 7 in the freaking morning!"

Cat came down the stairs, absolutely drained. "Mom left for work too! UGH!"

Andre looked lost. "What's your deal today?"

"Andre, I don't have time to recap everything you missed already today!" Cat snapped as she ran outside, hoping her parents were still out there.

Beck shook his head at the craziness of the Valentine household. Andre turned him towards him. "What the bloody hell is going on? What did she mean to recap what I've missed today? It's only 7! The sun just came up!" Suddenly Cat came back in, slamming the door shut behind her. "Quit slamming doors and talk to me!" Andre shouted.

Cat glared. "Stop screaming at me!"

"I wouldn't have to scream at you if you would just answer me!" Andre yelled.

"OKAY!" Beck shouted out, making the two siblings shut up. "I think we've had enough insults for the next 10 minutes…Andre, my mom left a letter on your guys' doorstep. She left us this morning."

Andre's jaw dropped and held the same expression Cat held only a few minutes before then. "Esa bruja loca!"

Cat nodded. "That's what I said!"

Beck shook his head. "I don't have any idea what you guys are saying."

"So what now?" Andre asked, wrapping his head around the huge problem at hand.

"We talk to mom and dad." Cat said simply. "Duh."

"Don't give me an attitude." Andre growled.

"Well, don't ask totally obvious questions." Cat sneered.

Beck chuckled. "You know…adopted or not, you guys are totally siblings…twins, even."

"Good eye." Andre grumbled as he started walking to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"To eat!" Andre shouted. "I can't be stressed on an empty stomach!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of…"

Beck smiled softly at her and wrapped his arms around her fragile figure. "I'll figure something out…you never know…this could be an eye opener for my dad. Now let's go eat some breakfast."

Cat narrowed her eyes at him before wrenching herself out of his arms and walked to her bedroom. "Esta toda la casa es una locura." She mumbled before slamming her bedroom door shut.

Beck blinked. "I need to learn Spanish."

…

Cat opened her bedroom window after she was dressed and groomed. She saw Beck's dad's car in the driveway…this was it. She was going to talk to him. Nothing was going to stop her this time. She jumped out and closed the window behind her, but left it open a little so she could get back in. She straightened herself out before carefully hiding herself from the view of the windows that the boys could possibly see her from. She made it to Beck's yard and then walked silently to the front door of the Oliver house. She knocked on the door, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly the door wrenched opened, startling Cat a bit.

The old drunk himself stood before her. "What do you want, you little tramp?" He growled.

Cat stood strong. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **On December 23rd, 2005, I joined FanFiction . net. Yes, today is my 7 year anniversary…lol, I didn't think I'd last this long. But these stories are very important to me. Happy Anniversary, I guess? Lol.


	13. Es Suficiente Amor?

**HerMajesty85, xscreamingxAngelx, MakorraLove97, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Fallspring99, BatZevieforever, LittleMissVictorious, and WonderStruck-ambition: **Thanks for the reviews :) And here's the end of the story :) Sequel will be up tomorrow, promise! :) I just loved this story. My personal favorite story of mine, next to "Maybe I'll Find Myself Again" or "Only Girl In the World".

* * *

**I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You**

_Digidestend Angel_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Song Titles of Each Chapter.**

…

**Capitulo Trece**

**Es Suficiente Amor?**

**(Is Love Enough?)**

…

Hours later…

Cat came back into her bedroom and walked out into the hallway, towards the living room, where she saw her older brother there, watching TV. "Where's Beck? I have great news!"

Andre shrugged. "He went for a walk to stretch out his muscles…about an hour ago. I let him take my phone so he wasn't without one."

Cat nodded. "Oh, okay."

_Beep, beep._

Cat grabbed her phone from her back pocket and saw it was from Beck, well, from Andre's phone. She smiled, excited to tell him the great news. But when she saw the text…her world froze.

_Goodbye, Cat. I loved you. Thanks for everything._

"Houston, we have a problem." Cat squeaked out, tears streaming her eyes.

Andre looked to her with a confused expression. "Who's Houston?"

Cat glared back at her brother. "Dude, this is NOT the time! Get up! We need to save Beck!" And she ran out of the house.

Andre stood up quickly, rushing after her. "What? Wait, what's happening?"

…

Beck gripped the slippery railing of the rickety bridge that was out of everyone's way, but there was a tiny creak at the bottom, surrounded by large rocks. If someone jumped from there, they'd die upon impact.

That was the main plan.

He couldn't stay with his dad.

He couldn't take the beatings.

He couldn't take the evil words.

He couldn't take the betrayal.

He couldn't take the guilt.

He couldn't take the pain on Cat's face when she sees him wince in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Cat." He whispered after he set the phone down on the side. They'll trace the phone. Then they'll find Andre's phone and his body. "I loved you so much." But it must be done, as he thought and continuously told himself, over and over. He knew no one would really miss him, besides Cat and Andre, but they would move on. They just met him, after all. They'll have no trouble making friends at Hollywood Arts in the fall.

_She'll be fine._ Beck convinced himself as he thought about Cat and how upset she'd be.

"BECK!"

He could almost hear her voice now.

"BECK OLIVER!"

He immediately stepped back as he realized that wasn't in his head…Cat was here…and not happy.

He was confused. "How did you find me?" He asked in shock.

Cat was still on the safe side as she was inches away of entering the bridge. "My uncle's a cop. I had him trace the text. Beck, get over here! This bridge is totally unsafe!"

"That's the plan, Cat." Beck told her in desperation. "Leave. Don't watch this."

Cat grabbed onto the railing as she tried walking towards him. Her fear of heights almost getting the best of her, but she gulped it down. Beck was in danger. She had to talk him out of this. "Beck, I have to tell you something."

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Beck snapped, growling at her, backing away. "I'm jumping! I'm ending it all!"

Cat glared as she was halfway to him. She stomped her foot. "Beck- AH!" Suddenly the wood planks from under her gave out from her stomp and she fell through, but wrapped onto the railing closest to her. Since it was slippery, she was losing grip. "Beck! Help me! Please!"

Beck's heart was pounding as he carefully was walking towards her, realizing how unstable the bridge was. "Don't panic! I'm coming!"

Cat couldn't help herself as she looked down and saw the sharp, large rocks below her. The impact would kill her, definitely. She whimpered as she felt herself losing her grip. "Beck, please! I'm slipping!"

Beck crawled over and tried to reach for her, but it seemed to be too far. "Cat! Hang on! Please! Don't let go!"

Cat let her tears fall. "Beck, don't let me die! I can't!"

Beck tried to keep his own tears in as he focused on getting closer. "You won't. You're never dying." He growled in anger and determination as he finally was able to reach her hand. "I'll protect you forever."

Cat felt her hand let go and she screamed sharply, but was relieved when Beck had a grip on her hand. She held his with both of hers. She gulped. "How can you protect me if you kill yourself?" She whispered.

Beck gritted his teeth together as he held her hand with all his might. "You made me realize that I can't leave you. You need me and I need you."

Cat nodded. "We can get through this together."

Beck grunted as he used all his strength to pull her up. He wrapped his arm around her back and swung her up, both of them falling back onto the boards behind him, breathing heavily. Cat sobbing into his jacket, while he held her tightly, vowing to never let her out of his sight again.

Andre ran towards the bridge in fear. "Cat! Cat! Beck! Are you guys alright?"

Beck nodded. "We'll be fine, man." He sat up carefully, helping Cat up. "Help me get your sister over there. This bridge isn't safe." Andre nodded and did as Beck demanded.

Beck changed on that bridge that day…

Instead of feeling the helplessness and weakness he had been feeling for the past few years…he now felt power and love.

No one would separate him and Cat.

…

So Cat's big news was that Beck's father agreed to give up custody to the Valentine family while he went to AA meetings and therapy and more to get help. After talking to Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, they immediately agreed and moved Beck in from the RV to Andre's room, getting him a second bed and dresser.

Everyone noticed a difference within Beck that day. He no longer was a pushover or a weakling. He was a boyfriend to who he thought was the most beautiful, innocent girl in the world. He was her protector and shelter. He would always be there for her. He didn't want the scare of almost losing her like he had on that bridge when she almost fell to her death trying to save him. He wasn't making that stupid mistake again.

And also…Cat wrote a song out of this experience too and sold it.

After opening his birthday present and receiving what he already knew Cat was going to get him, which was a Pear-Phone, all of his own, he leaned over to her and kissed her lips. "I love you, beautiful girl."

Cat giggled. "I love you too, baby boy. Happy birthday."

Beck watched as the Valentine Family reacted with each other and with him. Love, cherish, and freedom.

That's what he felt.

From all that he suffered, he was glad when Cat Valentine came into his life and saved him.

* * *

**A/N: The sequel will be out tomorrow :) It's called: Forever & Always :)**

**Random Question: (For those who have read all/most of my stories) What's your favorite story of MINE? Just curious. **


End file.
